Ring
by unicornball
Summary: Those first few weeks after they stared at the positive pregnancy test (and the positive confirmation from Cas' doctor because Cas need to be absolutely sure) felt like a dream. Dean figured he'd watched too much TV because he expected all sorts of changes to happen—right away. Sequel to Banded and Unbanded. (Destiel. ABO fic. Mpreg. Rated M; mature content & language.) Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature language and content._

_Welcome back! This is the third installment to the _Banded_ 'verse. Yup, this be all about the actual pregnancy (but not in explicit detail?), so go away now if mpreg squicks you. Or if mushy, domestic fics annoy you. heh. This turned out a bit longer than I anticipated, so it's the first to be chaptered. Yay?  
_

_Warnings: AU. MalexMale slash. A-B-O (Alpha-Beta-Omega) fic. Alpha/Omega pairing. Omega/Beta pairing. Alpha/Alpha pairing. Smut. Language. Fluff (oh, so fluffy). Domestic feels. Mpreg. _Lots of gayness (like, a lot—practically everyone, OK?)_. Mentions of: knotting, mating, Heat cycles and self-lubrication. _

_Enjoy! :))_

* * *

It all started calmly enough. Those first few weeks after they stared at the positive pregnancy test (and then the positive confirmation from Cas' doctor because Cas need to be absolutely sure) felt like a dream; Surreal and almost unbelievable.

Dean figured he'd probably watched too much TV because he expected all sorts of changes to happen—pretty much right away. But nothing really happened for the first couple of days... Weeks, even. With the exception of Cas suddenly pissing like a racehorse a few times a day, there was no real change. There was no sudden pup bump, no crazy-Cas stomping around hating on his knot and threatening castration or running around the house reorganizing and 'nesting'. None of that stuff; nothing like he'd been thinking at first.

He had dutifully read most of the books Sam shoved at him (learning more about the reproductive cycle than he thought was healthy for their sex life, quite honestly), and he thought he was ready to deal with his pregnant Mate.

But, oh boy—He wasn't. Not really. That lull of 'boring' was temporary... and deceiving. He's tempted to write the assholes that told him _what to expect_ to tell them they're goddam idiots that don't know jack shit.

At least it wasn't all slamming in at once.

It was gradual.

Cas didn't seem to suffer with morning sickness; it was _all-the-fucking-time _sickness. He hated hearing his Omega puking his guts up at all times of the day. First thing in the morning seemed the worst, but it happened other times of day, too. There wasn't a whole lot Dean could do about it and it made his fists clench uselessly as he listened to retching and the occasional quiet, whimpering moans drifting through the bathroom door.

He could only make sure he kept lots of crackers and ginger ale in the house, preening a little like an Alpha jackass every time Cas gave him a grateful smile and warm kiss when he fetched them for his queasy Omega. Unless he was bent over the toilet, Cas didn't really seem to be bothered by the whole situation, though. So Dean tried not to worry about it. Too much. Thankfully, it doesn't last long and by the time the doctor says Cas is safely in his second trimester, Cas is eating like a hungry hungry hippo. And keeping everything down.

Dean is smart enough to not mention the portion sizes or the fact that he's noticed a little extra Cas' body has gained. He kinda likes it, truth be told. He'll silently, and hopefully subtly, size Cas us every time he brings him an extra soft pretzel (extra spicy mustard, please) or adds another scoop of Tin Roof Sundae to Cas' bowl. He can't help wonder how much is the normal gain from being pregnant and how much is Cas' weird sudden interest in extra butter—on pretty much everything. The doc says he's healthy, Cas' numbers are all good, so he doesn't worry about it, just enjoys the weird little thrill it gives him to feel up Cas' slightly-softer thighs and belly.

Then there's the mood swings... Brief and not _so_ bad, but dizzying because they're so freakin' quick, he's taken by surprise more often than not.

Dean's least favorite part is the way the hormones mess with his Cas. This phase (at least, he _hopes_ it's a phase) is fucking terrible and he grumbles under his breath to himself as he re-reads those passages in the stupid book. Temporary. But recurring. He curses softly and closes the book for the nth time. He's considered cataloging all of the various moods of his Omega. Privately, of course, because he's pretty sure the creative and ruthless threats to his person (and favorite parts) _will_ be carried out if Cas knew—bare-handed and slowly.

There's Cranky Cas. Normally, his Omega is fairly even-tempered; it's one of those things he likes about Cas. But, thankfully, it's rare that Cas looks ready (and able) to rip his lungs out of his chest for breathing too loud or beat him to a pulp with his Xbox controller when he's playing Call of Duty with Sam for more than an hour. The rather sudden change between sweet Cas and killer Cas is not something Dean is expecting. He quickly learns when to leave his Omega alone, though; when to crowd his Omega with his bulk and scent and when back away and give Cas some space.

The latter is actually pretty hard to do, especially with nearly every instinct in him screaming at him to stay close to his pregnant Mate. Take his Cas away from every possible, imaginable threat to his Omega and pup. To envelop his Omega in his arms, tuck him tight to his chest and to keep Cas close and safe. But Cas sometimes reacts to that shit in the complete opposite way; he's not prepared for it that first time, mourning the loss of his favorite T-shirt in the privacy of their bedroom. But he can't _not_ do what Cas wants (or needs), even if it's completely ridiculous and contrary, so he squashes his Alpha-dick urges and backs off. He's gotten pretty damn good at noticing the signs and getting the hell outta Dodge before there can be major problems. He doesn't leave for long, since Cas is drawn him the remainder of the time and needs his Alpha once he's calmed down.

Because as much as he knows his Omega loves him, and he adores Cas right back, it's better that he fucks off for awhile so Cas isn't tempted towards homicide. Or a blubbering mess and freaking out about being so mean to him. The books offer little help as to why this happens—something about protective urges in the expecting Omega—and that they just that they have to soldier through. That it should lessen mid-way through the second trimester. _Awesome._

Dean has also learned that mornings, when Cas is crankiest normally but oh-so much worse now, go smoothest when he's got fresh doughnuts (at least 3) and lots of apple juice. He's also learned not to grimace at the combination of doughnuts and juice (because—_ew_). Or make faces at the diabetes-inducing amounts of sugar his Omega happily consumes in the morning. He only had to be glared at once, Cas' head tilted like an evil movie villain (seriously; dude just needed to be petting a fluffy white cat to complete the image), his voice low and edging on dangerous when he quietly asked "You wouldn't deny our pup, would you, Dean?", staring him down with his hand protectively splayed over his still-flat abdomen.

Alpha or not, Dean just shook his head and shut the hell up. He also left the other doughnuts alone, hands up in clear surrender, when he was pretty sure he heard Cas _growl_ when he even looked at the box.

Thankfully, the Cranky (or Borderline Psycho, as Dean calls it in his head where he's _pretty sure_ Cas can't hear it) isn't the only hormone-induced-personality quirk his Omega has gained. There's Sleepy, Clingy, Grumpy (like Cranky but almost adorable and decidedly less homicidal) and Horny. It feels like raunchy, fucked up cast offs from Snow White and he'd probably laugh if he weren't intimately acquainted with all of them.

Sleepy is easy; he just makes sure Cas is comfortable wherever he happens to be when he's suddenly hit with the droopy eyes and jaw-cracking yawns. Most times, Cas is content to snuggle into his side and use him like a pillow. He likes those times; he gets to cradle Cas close like he needs to and Cas gets a nap so the dark smudges under his eyes recede a little. And he can get away with ordering pizza or Chinese because he didn't want to slip out from under Cas so he could make dinner. Cas doesn't usually object, just turns all gooey at Dean's unwillingness to leave his side and gorges himself on whatever is in reach and soothes his craving-du-jour.

Clingy and Sleepy are similar, because he's got his Omega firmly attached to him, but Clingy is a little different because Cas is usually awake and wrapped around him the moment he's still. Possessively, verging on desperate. Scenting and Marking. Wriggling and whining softly. Dean doesn't fight it, even if occasionally Cas' actions verge on dominating him, he kinda likes it so he doesn't pitch a fit over it. Cas' Clingy moments don't last long; usually they'll settle down to watch a movie in a ball of limbs. By the time the credits roll, Cas' arms are looser and he's not eyeing Dean with apprehension, like he's expecting the Alpha to spring up and run off into the night at any moment.

Clingy is OK. It doesn't take him long to learn how to handle the Clingy times; as long as he stays put and keeps Cas close, a hand somewhere on his Omega's bare skin, it's manageable. Fun, almost.

Especially because Clingy usually leads to Horny.

Dean likes Horny the most. Of course. He's grateful for their own home (and Sam's new found habit of calling first) every time Cas pins him somewhere. Every time Cas shamelessly wriggles against his front, usually yanking off whatever pants Dean's wearing (occasionally just lowering the zipper enough for his immediately interested and almost perpetually hard cock to spring out and be available) and impaling himself within seconds, regardless of where they are.

He's pretty sure that by now one of their asses has been pressed against nearly every wall and flat surface in their home. And their sofa will probably need to be treated by a HazMat team (possibly burned) by the end of the month but he doesn't give a shit. Not when his Omega is bouncing energetically in is lap, holding him down with those bony knees and strong thighs and just going to town like Dean is just some sort of realistic sex toy.

It's pretty fucking awesome and more often than not, he's content to just lay back and let Cas do his thing.

The only real downside Dean can see, so far, is he's had to replace his phone three times now. Cas likes to ninja out in front of him, rip it out of his hand and toss it, not giving a shit where it ends up, just before crawling into his lap and demanding his full attention. They've had to replace two chairs, too, because his Omega can get really freakin' enthusiastic when he's stuffed full of hormones and his knot. He's still icing down the muscle in his thigh because Cas thinks he's a freakin' gymnast and tried some really athletic shit two days ago. He can't even think about it without wincing and getting hard at the same time.

Yeah. He likes horny the most.

It's one of these moments Dean remembers the rings he's been carrying around. Cas had shoved his pants to his ankles and he'd nearly forgotten he had a _reason_ for cornering Cas before he went to work. His peace-offering doughnut had been completely ignored and is now a squished, sugar-sticky mess somewhere under his left thigh. And as awesome as it turned out, it wasn't so Cas could knock him down and mount him like a freakin' rodeo cowboy right there in the hallway.

He's trying to get his upper brain functions to work, but he's really only thinking about the way his fingers are splayed out on Cas' hips as they rock and move. The feeling of his bare-ass pressed against the cool tiles. Or their combined sweat and Cas' slick making a complete mess of his lap.

And the gorgeous sounds his Omega makes every time he rolls his hips, flexes his thighs and moves up and down his dick. That damn hip wiggle and buck Cas does that settles Dean's knot right inside where they both want it__—_need it_—__to be. _Fuck,_ but it's fan-fucking-tastic. And really distracting. The overall sensation and visual of Cas coming all over his own belly and Dean's shirt is pretty distracting, too. Especially because Cas comes _again_ when Dean finally gets off, knot squeezed rhythmically by Cas' orgasm and talented muscles, scrambling his brain as he twitches with each spurt.

Dean brushes back Cas' sweaty hair, thumb idly massaging along his Omega's exposed neck as he thinks about how quickly he can take another shower and change before he's really late for work. Not that Bobby will bitch him out too badly for being late; the older Beta seems suspiciously warm and fuzzy towards him since learning Cas is expecting a pup. He wonders how far he could push things, what he could get away with, if he just casually mentions Cas or something about being a dad soon.

His fingers wiggle and caress and Cas goes practically boneless against his chest, his heated body molded along Dean's with a happy little sound vibrating through his chest. He can't help smiling or finding it really freakin' adorable, but now that he's able to actually think, he's only got a few minutes to get things back on track.

"Cas?" Dean looks down as Cas makes a soft sound of acknowledgment, managing to tilt his head back just enough to make eye-contact so Dean knows he heard him. "I'm pretty sure this is, like, _the_ shittiest time to ask—but I don't wanna forget again." Cas makes another sound, inquisitive and curious, nuzzles into his neck and leaves a trail of soft kisses up his neck and jaw. He shudders a little and feels his spent dick twitch with a valiant effort of interest as their stubble rasps together and he gets a nose-full of the most amazing scent; _sated, happy, pregnant Cas_.

Dean angles his head away, takes a deep breath and silently prays he doesn't fuck things up. Or that his Omega won't agree with the terrible timing and refuse. His fingers tighten a little in Cas' hair, reflexively. His Omega's happy hum and slight wiggle forward nearly distracts him. "Marry me?"

Castiel slowly sits upright, leaning his hands against Dean's chest and willing his still orgasm-tingly and pleasure heavy body to obey. He really wants to just lounge against his Alpha for another few minutes, Scenting and snuggling up as they cool and calm down, but this requires his immediate and close attention. He eyes Dean intently, studying his Alpha from inches away through slightly narrowed eyes. Dean looks flushed and fucked out, of course, but happy and completely besotted. But under all that, his Alpha is clearly wary, waiting for his answer. Dean's scent has a hint of unease to it and he tilts his head a little.

"And you figured _now_ was the time to ask?" he asks softly, lips twitching with a suppressed grin. OK, not the most romantic proposal ever, but he's still completely flushed with warmth and a fierce, helpless sort of love for his ridiculous Alpha. Mostly that he'd ask at all.

Dean rolls his eyes and shifts Cas' weight a little, clamping down the urge to moan when his dick finally slips out with an obscene wet sound. He ignores the mess and murmurs a soft apology, petting along Cas' flank when is Omega grimaces, too. "No? I mean, I was gonna ask before you—" He briefly glances down meaningfully, raising an eyebrow and grinning. Cas just smiles warmly at him, not at all sorry for distracting him. Which, yeah, he didn't want him to be sorry; just get that he had fully intended to be a romantic idiot _before_ Cas' hormones waylaid his big romantic plans and they ended up fucking like idiots in the damn hallway.

Because he totally had romantic plans. He can do romance, thankyouverymuch.

"What were you going to do instead?" Castiel asks, wriggling around to a more comfortable position on Dean's lap. His Alpha's knot is now completely down and no longer pressing teasingly along his slicked cleft, so he's able to concentrate on Dean's expression. And the bright blush now pinking his Alpha's face. "Dean?" he asks softly, leaning in to place a soft, chaste kiss on Dean's lips. It's not often he sees an expression he can safely label 'adorable' on his Alpha. Dean is many things—rugged, sex-on-bowed-legs, gorgeous, not-so-secretely-sweet-natured and stubborn as hell—but rarely overtly adorable.

Dean clears his throat. "I was— Uh. I guess I'm still gonna— If you say yes, that is—"

"Yes," Castiel interrupts with a soft, incredulous huff, hating the tremor he heard in his Alpha's voice at the word 'if'. Dean stares back, looking awestruck, his chin actually trembling slightly as he looks back with wide, wet looking eyes. Did Dean actually expect a 'no'? He nuzzles and Scents at Dean, reassuring his silly Alpha, feeling giddy and a little overwhelmed. His fingers dig into the muscle of Dean's shoulders but he doesn't even seem to notice. "So, I've said yes, now what?"

Dean has to clear his throat again and makes a hasty swipe at his face, making sure he's not bawling like an idiot. He leans over suddenly, nearly tipping Cas off his lap if he hadn't wrapped an arm around his Omega's waist, and tries to grab at his pants. "I gotta ring," he says, pawing at the pooled fabric and trying to get to his pocket at the awkward angle he's sitting at. He doesn't want to have to move Cas from his lap but he just might have to. "Aha!" Finally he snags a belt loop with a finger and yanks. He nearly tears the pocket getting the ring box out, fumbling the box before squeezing the hell out of it so he won't drop it.

Castiel eyes the way Dean's hand trembles a little as he works the box open. He slides his hands over Dean's and squeezes gently. "Just a ring?" he teases, sliding his hands up Dean's arms to rest on broad shoulders. The opened ring box presses against his chest and he really wants to snatch it out of Dean's hands and cradle it, slip it on and just stare at it... But Dean looks a little too freaked out for his comfort and that's first priority.

"No," Dean says, face scrunching with annoyance for a moment. God, Cas can be a little shit sometimes. He huffs a soft laugh, though, because teasing actually helps calm him down a little. The tension eases from his shoulders, helped along by Cas' skilled hands massaging, rubbing and stroking. "I was gonna make you a nice, big breakfast. Do the one knee thing. And I—Uh. Flowers," he admits, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. OK. Maybe the flowers are girly, and super sappy, but every damn commercial on TV showed Alphas, on bended knee, shoving flowers at their swooning Omegas during a proposal. And the Omega gushing happily and babbling 'yes' through happy tears and excited kisses.

So. You know. He got flowers, too, dammit.

He's not sure where they ended up, though__—__probably wilting on the counter in their cellophane cone thing. But if the gooey way Cas is looking at him means anything, he doesn't need to worry about them right now. He goes with a happy sound when Cas yanks him into another kiss, trying to keep up with with the way his Omega practically bites at him in his exuberance only to pull back just a little to peck him with languid, lazy, loving kisses that scatter across his mouth, chin and cheeks. Cas fingers are splayed out on his neck and jaw, stroking and cradling him, making him feel tingly and light all over. It's a dizzying combination and he's helpless under the onslaught.

"Plans!" Dean blurts out between kisses, lips hindered by Cas' and muffling him a little. As much as he'd love to sink into what's looking to be round two, his brain melting a little because Cas' sweet pecks have turned into wet, open mouthed filthy kisses, he figures they should discuss things. Even if talking is so overrated... He turns his head enough to speak better, groaning when Cas only latches onto his neck instead of his mouth. Teeth nibble and those damn lips working as his tongue laves a wet, hot trail up towards his mouth again. But at least he can talk. Sort of. "Cas, we gotta—" He inhales sharply, words dying on a moan when Cas' hips roll forward.

"_Later_," Castiel growls out, grabbing Dean by the face and leaning in. "You cannot be adorable, sexy__—___proposing__—___and then expect no consequences, Dean," he chides as he slides his hands under Dean's wrinkled T-shirt to feel the warm skin on his sides and belly. He can feel his Alpha's firm muscles clench and roll under his hands, both of them shifting into the other in perfect sync. He can hear Dean's panting moans. He can smell, practically taste, his Alpha's arousal.

He's tempted to stop long enough so Dean can get them to a more comfortable surface, but the thought is gone as soon as he feels Dean's large hands wrap around his thighs and he's being moved, shifted into a better position.

That can wait until later, too.

...

Dean feels like he's been hit by a truck. Right in the damn crotch. He hasn't been this sore since that week of Cas' Heat... But he's not complaining. Nope. He'd be really freakin' stupid to complain. Because he knows there's going to be a time when Cas won't want to Mate like crazed bunnies and he's going to enjoy it while it happens. And he figures they should use the the break between crazed Matings productively.

"Alright, Cas. Talk to me," he says, sitting down across from his Omega. Since the impromptu proposal (and fumbling ring exchange), Cas has been quiet. Introspective. He's curious, but not worried yet. Cas still attacks him regularly and seeks him out for cuddles and stuff so it's probably not a bad thing. But he can't help it; he doesn't like seeing Cas too-quiet and stressing out as quietly as he possibly can.

Castiel looks up from the magazine he'd been staring through to meet Dean's eyes. "About?" he asks, as if he doesn't know.

"Wedding," Dean says, offering a half-smile. "I mean. If you're not changing your mind or anything," he adds hastily. He knows asking on the end of an orgasm high wasn't the smartest thing he's ever done; probably one of the stupidest, actually. Even if he had been planning it, it was rash and kinda unfair. Cas is a deep thinker, a strategist, and he wouldn't be surprised if his Omega used his hormone and pheromone free mind to re-think a few things.

He startles a little when he's suddenly got a lap full of glowering Omega; Cas' body stiff and tense, his expression one that could kill with looks alone, and his hands clenched in Dean's T-shirt to pull him close enough their noses are nearly touching as he stares him down. It's oddly arousing, quite honestly. His hands settle on Cas' hips out of habit, but he doesn't do anything else. Not while Cas is giving him the smite-you-for-being-stupid look.

"I have not changed my mind, Dean."

Dean nods, huffing a soft relieved breath out as a smile breaks across his face. But Cas still has that pensive look and he's worrying the inside of his mouth, by his bottom lip—as if Dean can't see him doing it. "Okay," he says slowly, running his hands along Cas' back and sides, trying to sooth and relax. He hates to see Cas so stressed. And it's not good for the pup. He hums softly with satisfaction when Cas' body relaxes with his touch, their chest pressed together as his Omega leans in closer to soak up his body heat. "So, what's up?"

"I'm..." Castiel trails off, leaning back a little and looking away. He uncurls his fists from Dean's shirt and slides them up Dean's chest, resting them on broad shoulders. A tingle of arousal works through him but he knows Dean won't be distracted so easily. "Details," he says with a sharp sigh. "I'm thinking of the details." Dean's hands still their soothing motions on his back and he merely gazes back, curious and waiting. "What we should wear. Where we should go. Who we should invite." Dean nods with each thing, a small smile on his face now. OK. He can do this. "I don't want a... big thing."

Dean shrugs easily. He slides his hands down Cas' hip to lightly palm his ass. "Okay, so we keep it small. Just your pack, Sammy, Bobby—"

"No."

Dean blinks, surprised. Cas looks on the verge of flopping onto his back or something he looks so damn sorry... But determined, though, nonetheless. "Uhm. Okay. Just us?" he offers, eyebrows raised. Cas slowly nods, teeth worrying his top lip now. "Yeah, okay, that's fine," he says honestly. Cas slowly relaxes, looking at him incredulously, one dark eyebrow perked up his forehead. "What? Yeah, I'd like a big thing—show off a little—but not if you don't. We'll sneak off to Vegas or something if that's what you want."

"You— You're alright with that?" Castiel asks. He hadn't imagined Dean being so easy about it. In every imagined scenario, his Alpha insisted that he invite his brother and Bobby at least, and Cas' entire pack at the worst. All 30 plus of them (possibly more, he hasn't kept abreast of pack news and there's bound to be a few new pups and Mates added by now). Dean is a pack-oriented Alpha and he'd fully expected an argument about it.

He loves his pack, he does, but they're insane and full of drama and chaos at the best of times. Not what he wants around his wedding day if he can at all avoid it. It's possible he'd feel different if he weren't expecting, but it's silly to even ponder on something that he can't__—__nor would__—__change. He adores Sam and Bobby but he can't justify inviting them and not his pack; it feels... wrong, somehow, even though he truly wants to have them there.

Castiel blinks back into awareness to Dean kissing his chin lightly, thumbs gently rubbing along his cheeks. He realizes, belatedly, that Dean had been speaking. He'd been so lost in thought, he hadn't heard a word. "I'm sorry, Dean. What did you say?"

"I said, is it alright if we do a wild reception party later? Like after?"

Castiel shrugs, hand resting on his stomach. "I don't know," he murmurs quietly. He had hoped to keep his pack away from Dean and his own for awhile yet. He's not ashamed of either of them but they're all full of strong personalities and he's hoping to put that off for as long as possible. It would be overwhelming and he's a little ashamed to admit that he doesn't think he'll be able to handle it any time soon... especially not with the prospect of a newborn to add to his stress levels.

"No, huh?" Dean muses aloud, noting Cas is tense again. He knows Cas gets along well enough with his pack, but it's a freakin' huge pack. He's not sure how excited he is to jump head-first into that kinda mess at the moment either. He's not used to big crowds and lots of people crammed into one room. The idea of 30 or so strangers (even if they are Cas' pack) in the same room with him, Sam and Bobby and his pregnant Mate makes him want to twitch, sweat and pace with panic. The very idea of it happening later, with their newborn pup in the mix, kinda makes him nauseated with all sorts of Alpha urges.

He nods slowly, gathering Cas closer and nuzzling his neck. He hums quietly when Cas' head tilts to the side automatically and places a few soft kisses there. "Yeah, okay. Maybe not," he says through a quiet chuckle. "You do realize we'll have to do the big pack meet-n-greet sooner or later, though, right?"

"Yes," Castiel mutters. He's very aware. "But I'd like to put it off as long as possible, please." He smiles when Dean snorts a laugh against him and holds him closer.

"Okay. We'll start small and do little gatherings?" Dean offers, feeling Cas reluctantly nod against him. Maybe one or two invited to dinner occasionally won't be so bad. He purses his lips a little and nods, but he's already back to thinking about the actually getting married part of the conversation, "So, a brief thing at the courthouse and then a big ass honeymoon?" he asks, since he's looking forward to spending any money they would've on a wedding on their honeymoon. Because suddenly the idea of at least three weeks of naked, bendy, newly-wedded bliss with Cas on a beach sounds just awesome.

"Within the week?" Castiel murmurs, hoping to avoid looking the clichéd part of the 'pregnant Omega getting married' look. He's hoping Dean will agree and they can do it before he starts to really show.

Dean nods eagerly and Castiel can't help draw him in for a thorough kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature language and content._

_Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. This ended up super long... Sorry?  
_

_Enjoy. :))_

* * *

Bobby grunts under his breath as he flips the postcard over. From the corner of his eye, he sees Sam sidle up behind him, the huge Beta quiet but no damn ninja, peeking over his shoulder to read the postcard as well. He shifts it a little so Sam can see it better.

"I guess there is such a thing as miracles," Sam muses aloud with an amused huff, reading the brief scribble on the back of the postcard that Dean sent. Obviously, Cas picked it out (and sent it, too) but he feels a little warm and squishy to know Dean wrote the short missive himself. Even if Cas, most likely, dictated it. It's nice Dean took a moment away from Cas to willingly do something he'd normally call 'girly'.

It's either emotional growth or sexual blackmail—either way, he's pleased and probably owes Cas a big 'thank you' for the thoughtful gesture.

Bobby nods. "Yup," he agrees aloud. He hadn't expected anything from the boys, really. Even before they managed to spawn, they had little attention for anything besides the other when they got into one of their moods. An impromptu honeymoon was something he figured would take up their entire attention, especially since they'd only get to spend 10 days there, instead of Dean's wish for 'for-freakin'-ever'.

He'd been pleased enough to get a shaky, cell-phone video of the boys' wedding vows, not even bothering to hide the fact he'd been wiping the moisture from his eyes long before the idjits said 'I do', shared sappy smiles and then proceeded to maul each other's faces with their mouths. He respected the boys' wishes to keep the ceremony private, unwilling to play favorites since Cas' pack had a snowball's chance of being invited, but he'd still shared an annoyed look with Sam when they caught the pair of witnesses they'd had present. It wasn't until the shy Asian boy had turned the camera on himself, waving awkwardly before the video cut out, that he even knew they'd had someone else there.

Bobby hands Sam the postcard and heads into the kitchen for a beer. "Says there they're comin' home next week and need a ride."

"Yeah," Sam says with a soft snort. He's pretty sure that's the main reason Dean wrote. Apparently, they decided a honeymoon paradise didn't include cell phones or laptops, so they had no other way of mooching a ride for their last-minute planned honeymoon since they forgot that little detail in their excitement. Which is fine, he's a bit of a sap for airport pickups, anyway. He has another 4 days with Dean's Impala before it was back in his brother's driveway full-time again.

Unsurprisingly, that's the second thing Dean asks about when he picks the newlyweds up a few days later. After Dean grabs him in a rib-crushing hug, both of them a bit choked up with the reunion and the realization Dean is officially a married man _and_ a father-to-be. They pull away after a few good slaps to the back, both of them trying to subtly blink away the sting in their slightly wetter eyes.

Dean clears his throat and pops Sam on the shoulder with a loose fist. "How's it goin', Sam?" Sam just nods with a smile, still a bit choked up to speak. It has barely been two weeks since they'd last seen each other, but there'd been some major changes in that short time and he doesn't have the heart to make fun of his brother at the moment. "How's my Baby?"

Sam laughs outright, shaking his head. "'S fine, Dean," he says with an eye roll, knocking his fist into Dean's shoulder. Like he couldn't take care of a damn car. "She's waiting outside for you," he teases. Dean just grins and claps his hands together, rubbing them with expectant joy. The freak. Sam officially ignores his idiot brother and turns to his new brother-in-law. He's not at all surprised to see the Omega smiling warmly at Dean. Cas' wedding vows must've include finding moments when your new husband is a complete dork endearing, even if said spouse has an inappropriate relationship with motor vehicles.

"Hey, Cas," he says, moving cautiously towards the Omega but still leaning in for a hug. Cas' hug is restrained, especially compared to Dean's, but no less welcoming and warm. He knows, logically, he can't squish the pup with a hug but he's careful to keep his enthusiasm down. He can already see Dean is posturing a little, shoulder's stiff and back ramrod straight, eyes darting around the crowd and narrowing when someone gets a little too close to Cas for his liking. It's kinda weird to see Dean, normally a laid back kinda Alpha, do that sort of thing.

Even if he completely gets it. He's a little tense himself, the urge to bracket Cas and keep strangers away from the pregnant Omega are new and kind of out of left field. He figures getting them both out of the crowds, as soon as possible, is the best bet. He gets Dean's attention with a swat to the shoulder and cocks his head towards the baggage claim area. "Wanna wait for your bags while me'n Cas bring the car around?"

"Yeah," Dean says with a sharp nod, looking away to glare heatedly at some Alpha dick walking too close to Cas for his comfort. Idiot is staring at his iPhone and not where he's going. He steps into the guy's path before he can collide with Cas, pointedly ignoring Cas' eye roll, and nudges his Omega towards Sam. The 10 days completely alone without having to worry about strangers, large crowds, stray elbows, and grumpy assholes wrestling with wayward luggage wheels has kind of spoiled him and he's more than a little twitchy about the onslaught of strangers surrounding Cas.

He turns to Cas, easing his carry-on bag off his shoulder. He transfers it to his own shoulder and nearly crosses his fingers that Cas won't be a stubborn little shit on principle alone. "Wanna go with Sam? Get the car?" It's phrased as a question but he knows Cas can hear the underlying beg-slash-demand in there. He really needs Cas out of here before he does something stupid, like hit a bitch for looking at his Cas too long or punching some distracted guy fiddling with his boarding pass instead of watching where the fuck he's going.

Dean smothers the urge to growl, but only because the Beta now walking past, right between him and the asshole, is juggling two squirmy pups double-teaming her as they beg for Cinnabon while she tries to carry several bags. His fingers twitch with the urge to help her... but one thing at a time because getting his Cas out of this fuckin' mosh-pit of assholes is priority número uno.

"Alright," Castiel agrees easily. He can see the tense set to Dean's shoulders, the twitching fingers, the rhythmic clenching of his jaw as he wars with instincts and appropriate public behaviors. The very unsubtle way Sam is positioned, all 6 foot 4 inches of looming Beta, is thoughtful, but seems rather unnecessary. Of course, he knows arguing with either Winchester won't get him anywhere. Plus, there's a not-so-tiny part of him enjoying the looking-after, even if he doesn't really_ need_ it. He's pulled into a kiss, long enough for Dean's hand to stray to his lower belly but quick enough to be considered decent in a public place. Dean pulls back and winks at him obnoxiously, but it doesn't quite cover the expression of relief, though.

He feels Sam's hand on his elbow, just a light touch, and leaves Dean to handle the crowds at the baggage claim area, following after Sam.

Sam is quick to leave, checking to make sure Castiel is walking along side him every few seconds. He kind of wants to grab his elbow again, just in case someone tries to walk between them or something, but he knows it's excessive and Cas would probably laugh at him. They're outside and headed towards Short Term Parking moments later, both of the squinting as they exit the building and walk into the bright sunlight. He looks over when Cas sneezes and notices a hint of pink along his nose, cheeks and forehead. Huh. He honestly hadn't expected either of them to be out in the sun long enough to get any sort of color.

"Thank you for picking us up, Sam," Castiel says, rubbing at his nose briefly and using his other hand to shade his eyes. "I can't believe I'd neglected such an important detail."

Sam gins and waves a hand dismissively. "Not a problem, Cas. It's not like Dean would'a wanted to leave his car in the parking lot while you were gone, anyway."

Castiel nods his concession to that, knowing it's true. Still. "We could've taken a cab."

"Nah," Sam says, fishing the keys from his pocket and unlocking the passenger side door. "No need, really." He hurries around to the driver's side, nodding his thanks when Cas leans over and unlocks it for him. He slides in behind the wheel and starts the car. He clicks on the radio, volume low but audible, filling the comfortable silence as they wait for Dean to let them know he was ready.

He taps his fingers along his thigh, enjoying the music for a moment. "So. Not that I want the gory details, but did you guys have a nice trip?"

"Yes, thank you," Castiel says, chuckling softly. He glances at Sam from his peripheral, pleased to see a smile. He clears his throat, feeling a little guilty. He hasn't seen Sam, or anyone but his husband, since they'd hastily gotten married and slipped off for a honeymoon right from the courthouse. "I am sorry we didn't invite anyone for the wedding."

Sam shrugs, pushing his hair back. "It's cool. We get why you guys did it that way. I mean, it's not like I wouldn't have wanted to be there, you know? 'Cause we really did, and we would've. But I get why and it's cool. It's not like we were the only ones left out," he adds with a playful nudge and a teasing smile. He claps Cas on the shoulder when the Omega winces at the reminder. He's pretty much over the hurt and he hadn't really meant to rub salt in the wound. "Speaking of which—who'd you guys get to do the video?"

"Missus Tran and her son Kevin," Castiel says, smiling a little at the memory. They were both very nice; Mrs. Tran being a very no-nonsense but kind woman, Kevin shy but polite. He nor Dean had asked why they were at the courthouse, they were just pleased the Trans agreed to stand in as witnesses for the 10 minute ceremony with little cajoling or asking invasive questions. Mrs. Tran had insisted on getting their information so she could send them a wedding gift, though. And a baby gift once the older Beta had found out Castiel was expecting.

Sam just nods, interrupted from saying asking else when his phone pings with a message from Dean demanding he get him the hell outta there before he guts someone with Cas' nail clippers. He figures that's Dean's unsubtle way to letting him know he finally got their luggage from the baggage claim. He wiggles his phone at Cas and announces "Dean sounds ready to kill something. So much for a relaxing honeymoon," he says with an eye roll as he puts the car in gear and carefully backs out.

"It was a nice respite," Castiel says through a soft sigh, staring out the window.

They'd ended up in a log cabin in a rural retreat instead of somewhere warm, sandy and tropical. The perils of late planning, to be sure, but it had been just as lovely, in his opinion. He didn't see why it mattered _where_ they went since he knew they would've spent most of their time in bed or just curled up around each other regardless of their location. By the second day, Dean had stopped lamenting (well, _whining _about) the fact they couldn't try _doin' it_ in the sand ('but—but, sex on the beach, Cas!') and enjoyed the solitude of the secluded wooded backyard instead. He'd like to go again, should they get the chance.

"Oh geez," Sam mutters, pulling up the the curb. He's quick to get out and get the trunk open, standing back as Dean practically throws their luggage in. He eases it closed with his palm and prepared to hand over the keys, but Dean just shakes his head and stomps to the passenger side rear door, sliding in next to Castiel. Sam raises an eyebrow, wondering when Cas broke out the ninja moves to get in the backseat, but shrugs as he gets back in the car.

He can be a chauffeur for a little while longer. And he's very careful not to look in the rear-view mirror unless he absolutely has to. Mostly because he can hear snippets of Castiel's low voice, soothing his still agitated brother, see his hand move in ways that look suspiciously like petting, and Dean totally grooving on it and making less grumbly, growly noises and sounding moments away from going belly-up in Cas' lap. He figures Dean would appreciate him not looking just about as much as he doesn't want to see such disgustingly cute, sappy moments.

...❤...

Up until the moment Castiel catches sight of the slight, soft swell of his lower stomach, the concept of being pregnant—of impending _parenthood_—has pretty much been an abstract one. Like there has been some _other_ reason for the occasional vomiting (not just in the morning as advertised, dammit), odd diet choices (not even Dean, his stoic, bottomless pit of an Alpha, can be in the same room as him and a bowl of ice cream, Vienna sausages and hot sauce) and random emotional outbursts.

Well, the random emotional outbursts tend to be more... precarious balances of anger, sobbing and clingy neediness that come at odd times. But it's not a constant thing. Regardless of what Dean might claim. It's irritating at best because none of those are normal states for him but he's handling it better, or his hormones are evening out. He's able to maintain a reasonably rational mood most days and feel like his 'old' self instead of feeling like he'd been hijacked by someone else—with rather severe emotional instability issues.

Even though there's all _that_, he's still left awed. Stunned stupid. His gaze riveted on the mirror, stuck on the slight rounding of his lower stomach. He'd been pulling on a pair of underwear moments ago and he'd paused, elastic band just shy of his pubic bone, when he noticed. Now, he's just standing there—_staring_. Occasionally his fingers twitch and he's nearly touching, wanting to see if he can feel a difference as well as see it. He doesn't, though. Not yet. He's content to just merely look, turning this way and that just enough to see the way his belly pooches out _just so_.

Dean finds him like this and he idly wonders how long he's been just standing there, looking. Is it really late enough for Dean to be home or is his Alpha early? Dean has been making a habit of coming home earlier these days. He doesn't mind the intrusion, but he's a little embarrassed to realize he's been doing little else but stand around for awhile. He had every intention of dinner being ready by 6. He knows Dean won't complain (his Alpha would most likely just use it as an excuse for dinner out, maybe claim it's a date-night thing), but it's just one of those things he feels like he _needs_ to do. Nesting Omega thing or something.

"Cas?"

Castiel doesn't turn around, but he makes a sound of acknowledgment that he's heard his Alpha. He doesn't even move his gaze from the reflection of the tiny rounded swell of his pup—_their_ pup—growing in his body. "Dean," he manages to croak after a few silent moments. His Alpha is across the room and pressed against his back, warm and protective, seconds later. He must've sounded scared or freaked out because Dean's large, warm hands are in now-familiar soothing spots; one wrapped around the side of his neck, thumb caressing along his hairline, and the other rubbing gently along his hip. A quiet, concerned "Cas?" is murmured against his neck, Dean's warm breath fanning across his skin as scents him.

Castiel finally manages to tear his gaze away from his stomach and up to meet Dean's in the mirror. He smiles as he looks into warm green eyes that meet his, even if there's still concern, he's warmed and feeling nearly giddy at the love he can also see. He can feel Dean relaxing now that his Alpha knows he's not stressed or upset and he gently grabs the hand from his hip, twines their fingers together and slides them over until they're holding hands over his stomach. He presses Dean's palm flat.

"Check it out," he says, his voice an excited whisper.

Dean, reluctantly, looks away from Cas' eyes, using the mirror to look down Cas' body to where his Omega is indicating. It doesn't take him long to get what Cas is showing him. His eyes widen and he feels a heated rush of excitement flash through his entire body making his skin tighten and tingle everywhere. He _thought_ he noticed Cas looked a little... bigger earlier that morning. But a very real and emotional attachment to his dick kept him from mentioning it out loud. Cas isn't normally sensitive about his looks or anything but he never really knows what's going to set off his Omega these days and he really hadn't wanted to risk it.

But now that Cas has noticed, shared it with him, he figures it's safe to stare and look his fill. So he does, shamelessly looking at the reflection as his hands touch and stroke gently. He presses even closer, his body practically glued to Cas'. The sight of his pregnant mate is surprisingly arousing as hell. He's been half-hard all day just thinking about the possibility...

As much as Dean relishes in the fact he's mated and expecting a pup, he's not exactly been thrilled with the entire process, but this—this right here makes it all worth it.

He can really go the rest of his life and never have to see, hear, smell his Omega crying again. He can't stand it. He's quick to offer comfort, of course, and most times Cas just curls up against him and accepts it. Even so, he doesn't like see the blue eyes he adores all red and watery, regardless of the cause. One sniffle and seeing the waterworks start up is sometimes enough to get his eyes prickling and stinging in sympathy; has been since that first damn time. Cas seems just as annoyed with the whole thing, so that doesn't help matters when his Omega gets pissed off after a crying fit.

If he never again saw the way his sweet Omega could go warm and adoring one minute to glaring at him, eyes icy and deadly, he'd die a happy Alpha. Thankfully, that doesn't happen often and he knows it's just a hormone thing. Not that it helps when Cas is holding something sharp and glaring at his crotch as if his knot has personally offended him. (Which, OK, Cas might've been feeling crampy or something that one time because he did mention something about 'stupid knots and stupid Alpha jizz putting crampy pups in him'. Or something... It was hard to tell for sure since he'd been focused on making a strategic retreat and Cas had been facing away from him while muttering between clenched teeth and chopping carrots with extra zeal.)

The absolute worst? That would be the completely going against that ingrained Alpha 'biological urge' of not wanting to pup Cas ever again. Even if his stupid inner swaggering Alpha wants to keep Cas' belly fat and full, he doesn't think he'll survive this ordeal more than once. He's never underestimated the strength of his Omega (he's been pinned under Cas enough times to know better), but he's pretty sure the pregnancy hormones are helping his normally even-tempered Omega turn into a freakin' Hulk.

So, yeah; right now his stupid Alpha brain has conveniently forgotten all of that and is swimming in happy-pup thoughts, preening and posturing as he looks and feels the evidence of their pup in his awesome Omega. He splays his fingers out over the tiny swell of Cas' belly and sighs softly, eyes closing as he places a gentle kiss on Cas' neck.

"Awesome," Dean finally manages to say when he's successfully swallowed past the lump in his throat. He pulls back just enough to nuzzle the skin there, scenting and kissing. He can't seem to help himself and Cas isn't complaining, just pressing closer and making soft happy sounds.

"Yes," Castiel agrees, voice soft, his fingertips gently stroking over the back of Dean's hand. He's adapting to the changes of pregnancy and he's trying not to remember it's only going to get worse. He's only going to get bigger, crankier. He looks up at Dean again, eyes narrowed a little as he takes in his Alpha's reflection. There's nothing but pure adoration on Dean's face and it's... It's amazing. Calms something in him to know Dean can roll with it.

Dean rubs his hand gently over Cas' belly. "I don't feel anything," he says after a few moments, frowning a little. He's tempted to increase the pressure of his hand, press in and hope he's just not trying hard enough. He glances up when Cas laughs, a happy sound that makes his face light up and his eyes crinkle. Dean has the feeling he's said something stupid, but he's just too happy seeing Cas smile like that right now to really care he's probably being made fun of.

"Nothing to feel yet, Dean," Castiel says, trying not to laugh at Dean's pout. He turns his head enough to give Dean's jaw a quick nuzzle. "_I_ don't even feel anything." Dean looks at him, eyebrows raised questioningly and he nods. "I think it'll be a few weeks yet before the pup's big enough to feel."

"Oh," Dean says, trying not sound disappointed. Or to pout. He hasn't gotten far enough in any of the pup books to really know much of anything about this part. He needs to fix that, pronto. He has a feeling time is going to be merciless and just freakin' fly by and he doesn't want to be caught out again, not if he can help it.

He turns Cas around, needing to see his Omega in person. A reflection is nice, but just not the same. Cas goes willingly, turning smooth and easy in his arms, smiling up at him again. He touches Cas' stomach again, brushing his fingers down the slightly rounded, softer area. He's kind of surprised he doesn't miss the subtle muscle definition Cas had only weeks ago. He licks his lips, feeling a flush of heat and _want_ as he stares. It's probably some biological thing to find Cas sexy as fuck right now, but he's pretty sure he'll always pop a knot just thinking about his Omega, pregnant or not.

Dean gently strokes along Cas' hips and belly, arousal growing with each touch and soft little sound Cas makes. He doesn't know if he should press for more since Cas has been kind of unpredictable recently. Just as he registers the thick, sweet scent of his Omega's slick, he's stumbling backwards, nearly knocked over with Cas weight when he's suddenly tackled. Cas' hands at his shoulders, chest bumping into his as he pushes with his whole damn body like he's expecting Dean to resist.

Yeah. No. Definitely not. He's absolutely thrilled with way the hormones makes Cas a drooling sex fiend sometimes. Not that he's complaining about his Omega when he's in Heat or just any other grand ol' time they're plastered together. There's just something... different about his pregnant Omega taking control, pushing him down and mounting him that drives him wild and makes him want to keep Cas pregnant and barefoot, like, all the time no matter how impractical it would be.

Castiel pants softly as he tears at Dean's shirt, popping buttons in his haste to see, touch, taste bare skin. He _needs_ to—like it's somehow essential to the process for him to get as much of his Alpha's skin pressed against his as possible. He shimmies out of his ruined underwear, the elastic shot from Dean yanking on it and the fabric soaked through with slick. As soon as he's kicked them free, he's pressed against Dean's front again, hands running greedily all over smooth, hot skin of his back and sides.

"Fuck," he groans, trying to get as much contact as possible. Dean accommodates him like the wonderful, understanding Mate and Alpha his is and wraps his arms around him, firm and strong. Dean's legs shift in a move that more instinctual than practiced, slotting their hips just right to keep constant contact and light pressure along his body. Castiel pulls away just enough to look down, marvel at the way his belly pooches out and presses against Dean's. Dean's gaze follows and they both make the same helpless sort of sound that's part gasp, part moan just before their mouths meet in a messy, desperate kiss at the same time.

Castiel offers no complaints when Dean pulls away to guide him towards the bed, unwilling to risk a stumble and fall with distracting kisses, and eases him down onto it. His back against the cool bedding making him sigh softly as he wriggles to settle, get more comfortable just as Dean climbs on and settles over him. As much as he enjoys pushing his Alpha down and riding him fast and hard, he's just as pleased when Dean pins him securely, using his slight height and weight advantage to loom over him and practically demand his submission.

He's happy to oblige and Dean is quick to arrange his body to his whims, using care and gentle touches even through his lust-driven movements. He moans softly as Dean shoves him up the bed to a more comfortable spot, stuffing some pillows behind him before settling between his legs with a deep, guttural grunting groan of satisfaction. A part of him thrills to hear the pure Alpha sound and his body relaxes completely, his arousal flaring quick and hot under Dean's skilled hands and mouth. He buries his hands in Dean's short hair when calloused hands slide down his sides, squeezing his hips for a moment before sliding around to his ass, canting his hips up.

Dean hums with pleasure as he feels the muscles in Cas' thighs tremble and quiver around his ears, his fingers pressing into the fluttering muscle, his palms pressing against Cas' cheeks for the best angle. He peppers kisses _everywhere_, teasing pecks and nibbling, sucking kisses, wanting to have his mouth everywhere at once. He pulls back just enough to be able to see, knowing his Omega is going to look freakin' delicious. And he_ does_; that tanned-all-over skin flushed a rosy pink in spots, chest heaving, nipples rock-hard and perky, eyes wide and glassy, cock flushed and wet against his twitching stomach.

His twitching _rounded_ stomach.

Fuck, but that turns Dean on like nothing he's ever experienced before. (And that includes that time Cas indulged him and tried on the little blue satiny panties.) He drops to an elbow and runs the pads of his fingers over the skin of Cas' belly. Tracing the gentle, bare-there swell of it. Laying down, its a bit more pronounced and his arousal inexplicably kicks into overdrive. He can't help himself; he shimmies down the bed and mouths at the soft skin. Tongue flicking and dragging around Cas' belly button and peppering kissing all around. He has to hold Cas still, his thumbs rubbing lazy, random patterns on his hipbones as he makes almost comical smooching sounds as he repeats the process all over again. He's _so close_ to Cas' temptingly hard, wet dick and that heavenly scent of pre-come and slick, but Dean's content to stay where he is. Even though Cas' fingers dig into his scalp rhythmically, fingers pulling at his hair, his hips arching and wiggling around, trying to direct him. To get him to go lower, to the side, _any_where else.

He's just as hard and leaking, making little sticky trails all over Cas' thigh and the bed but he doesn't give a shit. Not when Cas' makes that awesome sound as his body twists and writhes in the very limited space between the bed and Dean's hands, and feels so amazing under his hands and lips. He looks up Cas' body, not at all surprised to see Cas staring back at him, eyes half-lidded and intense. When his gaze trails back down Cas' body, and settles on Cas' stomach, he groans and presses his forehead to Cas' thigh, breathing in and out as he tries to settle himself a little so he doesn't blow it before it can get really good. He really can't help the way his hips shift, though, rutting a little bit against Cas and the bed.

Castiel slides his fingers through Dean's hair until his Alpha lifts his head. He cups Dean's jaw and teases his thumb along Dean's bottom lip, biting his own when Dean's tongue snakes out to lick. He drags his thumb across Dean's lip again, more than a little taken with the way it glistens dully with saliva. He hums with satisfaction when Dean nips and licks at him again. He can feel the sticky-hot swell of Dean against his leg, eyes fluttering shut as he inhales the heady scent of aroused Alpha.

"Like seeing me all fat with your pup, hmmm, Alpha?" he murmurs, thumb pressing into Dean's mouth again. He doesn't press when Dean's mouth lets go and his Alpha's head tips down again, just lets Dean take a moment, runs his fingers through the short hair at the crown of Dean's head.

Dean swallows thickly and his eyes flutter closed with another soft groan. Fuckin' mouthy Omega. Not that he can deny a damn thing; it's obvious where his attention is and Cas knows him too well not to know how fucking turned on he is. Not to mention he's got a perfectly functional nose. He needs a moment to answer, though, so he kills some time with a nip to Cas' hip and inner thigh, dragging his thumb up and down between Cas' cheeks and enjoying the very warm glide of slick and the gasping, indrawn breathes Cas makes.

"Yeah. Yeah, Cas, I do," he admits, voice hoarse and low. He aims a cocky grin up at Cas, winking obnoxiously as he shifts his hips to rub his very interest cock against Cas'. He huffs a laugh when Cas' head tilts back and mouth drops open with a filthy moan, legs dropping open that little bit more, his eyes closed so tightly his nose crinkles. As much as he loves to hear Cas talk like that, he's pretty much over his cocky Omega's mouth doing anything but make wrecked sounds or kiss the hell out of him.

He gets to his knees and shifts Cas' legs up his arms again, nuzzling at Cas' neck and inhaling deeply as he presses hot and close, practically pinning Cas' knees to his damn shoulders as he presses his Omega into the mattress. He huffs against Cas, placing an open-mouthed kiss to the side of his neck, mouthing the area a little hot and messy as he revels in the _hot and slick and awesome_ where they press and stick together. He's reaching down to take himself in hand, glide on home, when something shifts. Changes. Maybe it's a delayed reaction, maybe it's just the way Cas' slightly changed scent hits him... Whatever it is, he's suddenly a lot more interested in drawing Cas' close and cuddling him than fucking him stupid.

He stills, hand slapping at the bed instead of wrapping around his knot. He's almost dizzy with the suddenness, the overwhelming sensations that has his chest feeling constricted and his breath stuttering. He's overcome with so much. A prickly sensation stings behind his eyes and it's the most embarrassing fucking thing ever. God, the moment their stomachs touched—it went from fuck Cas into the mattress to cuddle and adore his Omega in the time it took to teasingly drag the tip along Cas' slick cleft. Press their bodies close. To fucking _breath_.

Dean tucks his face back in between Cas' neck and shoulder, trying like hell to calm the shakes that have started to work through his body. He's embarrassingly close to all out _crying_ for fuck's sake and he's not even sure why. At least he's not having a damn heart attack like he'd thought that first second...

He forces himself to breath deep and slow, even though he's still clinging to Cas like a freakin' koala. Dammit, he won't cry. Because then Cas will start crying and he's so not looking forward to them bawling, naked, in a big ol' pile of patheticness in their bed. He really could live and die a hundred times without that happening. Ever.

Cas, though, senses the mood shift almost immediately and wraps his arms and legs around him, hands sliding along his back, comforting and adoring now instead of lusty and demanding. Soothes him with soft touches and whispered words, allows Dean a few moments of quiet to Scent and clutch at him. Dean just holds on, soothed by Cas' presence even though his thoughts are still racing. The heated feeling of lust, desire, is still there but muted and twisted up with all sorts of shit and he can't think. He squeezes Cas a little tighter, feeling the changes in his Omega adds 'panic' into the mix of emotions and his breath hitches.

Oh fuck, he's going to be a father! His palms are slick against Cas' back as he scrabbles for a better hold but his Omega doesn't comment on it, just goes with it, rolls and shifts to make it easier. And every time one of them breathes, their fronts touch, the gentle swell of Cas' belly presses into his own is a stark reminder and he starts going off again.

God, he's pathetic. Practically bawling all over Cas, clinging to his Omega instead of the other way around. Cas' fingers running through his hair, kneading and massaging at his nape every so often, feels awesome and he can feel the panic finally drain away, the earlier elation and pride coming back to fill the gaps. He can feel Cas pressed against him and warmth explodes through him, making him a little dizzy with its intensity.

A few more moments spent deep breathing and it ebbs away, finally, and he's got enough breath back to talk.

"'m Sorry, Cas," Dean mutters, feeling like... well. A tease maybe, for getting them so riled up and shifting gears so damn fast. Cas just hums softly and nuzzles him, kissing along his temple, neck and shoulders. He didn't know what else he expected, really, because Cas is awesome like that. His body already catching up and warm and pliant for Dean's comfort instead of his knot. It's... awesome. And Dean isn't as mortified he'd pretty much ruined what was looking to be some awesome sex.

"Don't be, Dean," Castiel says softly, running his fingers through Dean's hair, down his neck and back. He relaxes into the mattress, a pleased hum coming out as Dean sinks into his embrace even more, nuzzling him sweetly. He nudges Dean over just enough to get them both on their sides, their legs still entwined, and sharing a pillow. Dean's face is a bit splotchy, eye lids slightly puffy. He's not seen his Alpha in such a state often and it never fails to tug at his heart.

Of course, his new-found habit of weeping at the slightest provocation doesn't help. He's unaware of the soft patter of tears down his cheeks and onto the pillow until Dean gently swipes at them with his thumb. "Sorry," he says through a watery smile.

Dean's laugh is kind of choked, but genuine nonetheless. He gathers Cas closer, his hand straying down to cover the tiny swell that changed everything. _Everything_—not just this moment, but his entire damn life. Holy shit. Seeing it—it's just so real. He makes a sound that almost sounds like someone's just strangled a cat and dives back into Cas, face pressed into his neck hard enough he can't breath for a second.

"Dean?"

Dean shakes his head as best he can, pulls back just enough to be heard, "I'm good, Cas. I just—just need a moment, 'kay?"

"Alright," Castiel says softly, fingers back in Dean's hair and rubbing along the tops of his ears. He know offering platitudes or affectionate words of comfort isn't what works for Dean. His Alpha is a hands-on sort; touch speaks louder, clearer, more effective than words ever could. And if his soft humming resembles a beloved old Beatles song, Dean doesn't comment or complain about chick moments—he just nuzzles closer, body soon relaxed and a contented scent replacing the acrid one. He can only imagine the gravity of the situation from Dean's perspective. He's had slightly longer to get used to the new development, the reality there in his mirror hours sooner. The few hours he's had before Dean to absorb the facts seems to have helped him and he's happy to give Dean the time he needs to catch up.

They lay there quietly for a few long moments, Dean's breathing soft and even, fingers loose but still in contact. Relaxed, but on the verge of falling asleep. Castiel doesn't begrudge Dean needed rest, but he's hungry and it's getting too late to start something for dinner. He wiggles Dean's arm a little, getting his Alpha's attention. When Dean makes a muffled sound of acknowledgment, he pulls away, smiling to himself when Dean makes a grumpy sound of protest that he ignores.

"Want to go to Stucky's?" Castiel asks, hoping Dean's return to even, deep breathing isn't indicative of sleep, just relaxation.

Dean just grunts in answer, choosing to tactfully ignore Cas' indulgent tone, like he's some tantrum-throwing pup being bribed into calming down with a trip to Mack E. Mouse's or something. Because, yeah, he could go for a giant ass burger and milkshake right now.

Or... better yet, after 10 minutes of more manly cuddling.

"Alright," Castiel capitulates, settling back down. He can wait another few minutes. Especially when Dean's hand splays against his lower stomach and snuggles in closer.

...❤...

Castiel is lounging in the V between Dean's legs, settled against his Alpha's chest like the world's best recliner, supported by Dean's body. His warmth and scent soothing. His knees are bent and resting over his Alpha's thighs, the soles of his socked feet pressed together. Both of Dean's hands are splayed out and resting lightly on his belly. At just over 31 weeks pregnant, there's quite the belly there for his Alpha's large hands to rest on. Which Dean does frequently, at any given opportunity. He enjoys feeling the warm firm weight of his Alpha's hand on him possibly more than Dean likes doing it.

Especially whenever Dean leans in for a kiss, a hand resting gently, possessively, on his bump and another wrapped around his hip.

As tactile a person Dean can be, private moments like this are the few times they're this close, touching freely and intimately. Snuggled in against each other, enjoying the others' warmth and scent. Otherwise, Dean's touch is kept to his arms, shoulder or belly, fleeting but enough to connect them. He doesn't mind so much, he'd probably be uncomfortable if Dean was one of those Alpha's that insisted on keeping their mate tucked under their arm.

A gentle hand on his elbow or the brush of Dean's fingers across the back of his hand speaks his affections as loudly as a grope when coming from Dean. (Not to say his Alpha doesn't occasionally get a tad inappropriate on occasion when in public; a quick feel of his ass when he retrieves something off the bottom shelf at the store or a sly thumb slipping under his shirt the occasions Dean feels compelled to wrap an arm around his waist.)

He settles back against his Dean, snuggling in close. They might do this every morning and night, but it doesn't make it any less special to him.

Castiel feels the nudging flutter at the same time Dean does, his Alpha moving his hand around a little with that excited twitch of fingers he's growing to know (and love) very well. He can't help smiling lazily, pleased as he always is when his Alpha can share in their pup's movements. It's a relative new thing for Dean and probably another reason Dean can't seem to keep his hands to himself. Dean has made a habit of keeping close to him since he started to show. When in private (and occasionally in public), Dean can't keep his hands off his belly when he feels the need to connect with touch.

It's like his Alpha has to reassure himself that he's there, safe, and their pup is still there.

Castiel can't says he minds, though. He adores Dean's hands on any part of his body, but especially right against their growing pup. A part of him, that ever present and pushy Omega part that's front and center with his Heats and now his pregnancy, positively relishes in Dean's protective (even possessive at times) hold. He even likes the way Dean's posture sometimes goes undeniably Alpha, rigid and tall, domineering and challenging to others, when they're in public and anyone gets too close for either of their comfort.

He slots their fingers together, soothed and comforted by Dean's solid warmth and closeness, his mellow, contented scent. As much as Dean needs to be close, he craves it just as much. A slow, sleepy smile grows when Dean starts speaking, voice hushed, his chin resting on Castiel's shoulder. The low rumble of Dean's voice is as soothing as the solid warmth of his Alpha's body around him. He adores Dean's new found habit of talking to their pup, occasionally getting close enough for Dean's lips to brush his bulging belly. He has a feeling Dean is embarrassed by the habit, since he only does it when he thinks Castiel is asleep or too blissed-out to make fun of him. He can't understand why Dean would be shy about being mushy and overly demonstrative, but it makes him completely gooey inside and completely in love with his Alpha all over again.

Dean's chin moves on his shoulder and he looks down to his swollen belly, where their hands are splayed protectively across it. He makes a sleepy sound, close to dozing, and settles back into Dean's chest as he gets as comfortable as he can to listen. Few positions are comfortable these days, but sitting up against Dean is always the best bet. He practically melts as Dean's hands move, gentle touches along his belly and slipping around to lightly massage his back every now and then. He sinks further into his Alpha, relaxed and sleepy, nose pressed to Dean's neck, his eyes closed.

Tonight's story is about how Uncle Sam should be avoided if he comes anywhere near his pup with comic books or anything resembling 'nerdy card games'. (With notable exceptions for Captain America and the Hulk. And Squirrel Girl, who inexplicably gets a pass. Castiel would ask but he's pretty sure he doesn't want to actually know.)

Castiel just snorts quietly in fond amusement, masking the sound as a soft snore. He knows Dean adores his brother, nerdiness and all, with a fierce protectiveness. He also knows Dean won't actually mind if their pup shares any traits with the Beta (he'd probably actually puff up with pride until he passed out). He presses a soft, sleepy kiss to Dean's temple, and snuggles in for an actual nap. Soothed by the soft smile he can hear in Dean's voice as he continues to talk to his belly, fingers gentle as they move around on his belly and sides.

Dean waits until Cas' head lolls back onto his shoulder in a heavy dead-weight, quiet little snores puffing out against his neck, before he resumes his conversation. He knows Cas listens in most times and mostly it's fine; it's not like Cas doesn't already know he's got a pretty big inner dork by now. Or how excited (but still panicked as all get out _because_ _fatherhood_) he is about it all. But it's still a little weird to be caught out talking to... well. A bump. He's slightly comforted by the fact that the pup has actual ears and can hear him, even if it probably sounds all muffled like in a pool, so it's not as awkward to have the one-sided conversation.

He carefully shifts his legs a little to get some blood flow going, grimacing a little at the creepy crawly sensation working up and down his legs.

As awesome as it is snuggling up like this with Cas (it's almost a requirement these days so he's not acting like a complete Alpha dick), his Omega is getting heavier and it's really not so great on his back. Not that he'd ever, in a million years, say that to Cas. He massages Cas' back enough to know a whine about back pain isn't going to garner any sympathy now that Cas is getting huge enough to have almost constant muscle aches and twinges. Of course, Cas would also probably find another way to get comfortable that didn't mean lounging on him and he can't have that either, sore back be damned.

Dean wakes up a few hours later, back muscles practically screaming and his neck stiff because he fell asleep sitting up with Cas sprawled out in his lap. "Cas," he whispers, biting back a groan as he nudges at his Omega's shoulder. Cas just grumbles something in his sleep and smacks at him, landing a solid thwack on his nose hard enough to make his eyes sting and tear up. He curses under his breath and shifts just enough to get the blood working through his limbs again, gritting his teeth against the sharp pins and needles sensation that almost immediately follows.

It takes some careful maneuvering, and some artful pillow tucking, before he's finally free of Cas' deadweight and can make it to the bathroom before he pisses himself. He's just about to step into the shower when he notices the time. "Shit!" he groans under his breath and settles for a rinse off with a washcloth for now. He makes sure Cas is still asleep before creeping out of their room to the living room.

"Shit," Dean mutters again when he finds his cell phone. 10 missed calls and a dozen texts. He rolls his eyes and only needs to read two to realize it's just Sam having a complete breakdown over nothing. He rolls his shoulders and steels himself before tapping the green icon by Sam's name. He shuffles into the kitchen for coffee as he puts the phone to his ear.

Sam picks up on the first ring. "_Dean!_"

"Hey, Sammy," Dean says, chuckling softly under his breath. Sam, unsurprisingly, sounds like his usual self when they talk on the phone; a mix between relief and supremely pissed off. "What's up?" He can practically hear his brother's facial muscles moving into a scowl.

"Dean, I left you, like, dozens of messages," Sam says, standing up and starting to pace. "Please don't tell me you forgot what today is," he half pleads, half demands. Oh god, if Dean forgot, he's going to—

Dean laughs again, muffling the sound with his hand so he won't wake Cas. Dude might be sleeping like a rock now, but that's not constant enough to risk it. Not a morning person, like at all, a too-soon-disturbed Cas wakes like a bear, bedraggled and grumpy. It's sort of an adorable look for Cas but he's also snappy and foul-mouthed, especially now that he lays off the coffee, so he'd rather avoid that for as long as possible. "Sam, man, calm down. I didn't forget. Just overslept, that's all."

"_That's all_," Sam repeats, mouth snapping closed on a string of curses as he looks up for patience. "Dude," he hisses, wishing he was there so he could smack Dean around a little. "There's going to be people at your house in less than an hour, and _you're_ not supposed to be there!" Seriously, did his brother forget the meaning of the word surprise?

Dean blinks a few times before it sinks in. Oh. Right. That's going down today... "Oops."

"Yeah, _oops_," Sam says, rolling his eyes. He grabs his keys from the table and heads out. "Well, find somewhere else to be. Pronto."

Dean looks longingly at the coffee maker and sighs. No time for coffee, but hopefully he can get some while they're out. Breakfast out sounds like a plan. He not-so-secretly likes to watch their waitresses faces try to stay that pleasant-polite expression when Cas orders his weird-shit-du jour. "Yeah, okay. You know, you could be a little nicer to me for agreeing to this."

"Right," Sam says, huffing out a sharp breath of annoyance and rolling his eyes again so hard it's a wonder they don't get stuck. "This is for Cas, like hell you weren't going to agree. Or butt in."

"True that, Sammy," Dean says brightly. He eases the bedroom door open and peeks in. Thankfully, Cas is sleeping light enough to stir when he hears the door open. Now that it's safe that Cas won't overhear any big plans, he's antsy for Cas to be awake. Even though, judging by the crease between his eyebrows and the faint frown, it's looking like he'll be a little grumpy. He closes the door again, resting his forehead against the wood. "You on the way?" he whispers.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Gimme like, ten minutes."

Sam sighs and hangs up without answering. He's going to be at Dean and Cas' in half that time.

He parks around the block, feeling absolutely ridiculous. He amuses himself with a game on his phone, losing track of time. But he hears the rumble of the Impala and feels even more ridiculous when he ends up ducking down in his seat on some weird impulse, suddenly thankful he doesn't have a distinctive car. As soon as he can't hear the Impala's engine anymore he sits up, peeking out the windows to make sure the coast is clear. He gets moving, reparking in their driveway.

He pulls his phone back out and nearly drops the damn thing when it rings in his hand. He nearly laughs when he sees it's Jo. "Hey," he says, "I was just about to call you."

"Sure, whatever," Jo mutters, huffing into the phone. "They gone?"

"Yeah, just left." Before he can say any more, Jo disconnects and he's listening to dial tone. Rude. He shrugs and gets the bags from the back of his car and lets himself into the house using his spare key. Thankfully, Jo lives close by and she's there within 5 minutes. She walks in without knocking and Sam's already heading for the coffee pot before Jo can bark at him again.

Jo just watches Sam move around the kitchen, arms folded over her chest. "Sorry," she mumbles when Sam glances over his shoulder, looking concerned and hesitant to speak to her, for the fourth time. She huffs softly, feeling a little bad. The big, hazel puppy-eyes of doom always do and she can't maintain a bitch-front for long, even the rare occasions Sam actually deserves her ire. "S'been one of those days," she says, clicking her thumb nail against her middle finger.

"S'okay," Sam says easily, going back to measuring coffee grounds. He knows to drop it—not ask what's bothering her—since Jo is about as emotionally available as his brother and he can tell that's all he's going to get by way of apology and explanation.

He leans against the counter once the coffee maker is hissing and gurgling. "This'll be ready in a few, wanna finish unpacking?"

Jo's mouth scrunches up as she thinks. "Hell no, but might as well," she says with a put upon sigh. She moves to the table and starts unpacking the bags. She makes a soft 'ugh' sound and wrinkles her nose at the mint green and butter yellow decorations, holding up a pack of napkins pointedly. Sam just shrugs at her.

There are cartoon giraffes on them. Wearing bonnets and bows. What the fuck is wrong with people?

"Unisex," Sam says with another shrug. He makes himself comfortable against the counter and crosses his arms, content to stay out of Jo's way as she methodically unpacks the bags, separating the gifts from the food. He'd offer to help, but he's too used to Jo's habits to get in the way. He really doesn't want an elbow to the gut for his efforts.

Jo huffs out a sound that partly put-upon and relieved. At least it's not pink. Even if Dean had a girl, she's pretty sure he's not the type to slather a pup in pink until she could say 'no'. Cas might but she's not sure who'd win the argument over tutus versus jeans since Dean's completely whipped (even if he'd deny it).

Poor pup would probably end up wearing both. Which—probably would actually be kinda badass.

"So, they're not telling or they don't know yet?" Jo asks, waving a pack of paper plates. They're kinda cute; yellow, green and lavender polka dots and more—thankfully unbonneted—giraffes all over them. Disgustingly adorable.

Sam laughs and pushes his hair back, "I'm pretty sure they just don't know. Last time I asked Cas about it, he said they could only see the pup's back during the ultrasound. Dean's convinced the pup was mooning 'em," he adds with a laugh and shrugs. Unsurprisingly, Dean had sounded more proud than annoyed. He turns around when the coffee maker gurgles and spits out the last few drops and is quick to pour a large mug of it for Jo.

"Figures," Jo says with an amused snort, taking the coffee with a twitch of her lips, a small, grateful smile. She takes a few gulps, not even caring that its scalding her mouth. After she's drained half the mug, she leans against the table. "So it'll just be us and Benny?" she asks, eyeing the mounds of food and froofroo decorative plates and napkins. It looks like a lot, but she's seen all these boys eat. Dean alone could plow through half of it.

Sam nods, not even bothering to look chagrined for the look Jo sends him that says he's clearly gone overboard with the decorations for something that wasn't even, technically, a party. As much as he believed Dean when his brother had said Cas hadn't wanted the fuss of an all out pup-shower, he still couldn't help himself when he'd seen the pastels and cuteness. Besides, paper plates are always useful, no matter what's on them.

Now that Jo is no longer snarling, happily imbibing her caffeine, he gets to work on the food while Jo sorts through the pup-themed decorations with one hand still wrapped around her mug.

"Ugh, why is this shit so damn _cutesy_?" Jo asks, wrinkling her nose up again at the cartoon pups, all pink-cheeked and adorable with grotesquely large diapers on. The giraffes are kind of weird, but cute. Too cute. It's all enough to make any self-respecting Beta cross her legs, back away, and run for the hills.

Sam shrugs, arranging the crudité around a container of dip. Hopefully he has enough food, but between Dean and Benny, though, he's not all that sure. "Normal people think pups are cute, so all the stuff for a pup-shower is going to be _cutesy_. Just shut up and get the balloons inflated," he says, elbowing Jo playfully but carefully so he doesn't spill her remaining coffee.

With another eye roll, Jo wanders off and gets busy making the living drip with balloons, crepe streamers and mounds of pup-themed gifts. Just as she putting the finishing touch—an obnoxiously large green bow—on the new glider chair, the door swings open. She glances over her shoulder and nearly laughs when she sees Benny struggling through the door with a pile of boxes.

She walks over and grabs the top few boxes off the pile just before they slide off to the floor. She nods when he grumbles a 'thanks' and makes a pile by the door. "Holy crap," she says when Benny turns right back around and heads out towards his beat up old pick-up. Another armload of boxes.

"How much stuff did you _get_?" Jo asks, holding the door open.

Benny huffs and places another stack of boxes down. "Everything?" he muses, looking over the pile. "Sam said everything, so tha's what I got."

"Thanks, Benny," Sam says as he joins them, eyeing the large pile as well. He huffs softly at the sheer volume of stuff. He'd had an abstract idea of what a pup needs, a list of the basics he could cobble together from memory and a few books, but looking at it all is a little overwhelming. He's suddenly glad there's three of them to tackle the task.

He rubs his hands together and starts sorting. "Everything'll need to go in the nursery, but I think it'll be easier to put stuff together here and then bring it in later." He looks between Jo and Benny, nodding when they shrug and nod along. The nursery is a good sized room, but not nearly big enough for three adults and various projects at the same time. Benny produces a small tool bag from who-knows-where and they get busy while Jo wanders off towards the empty nursery, muttering about painting.

Within an hour, the room is littered with empty boxes, crumpled instructions and a small mountain of pup-sized furniture.

Sam watches as Benny and Jo start cleaning up, gathering detritus and breaking down the boxes into a more manageable pile. He exhales with relief they're finally done and gets out his phone. He taps his leg as waits for the ringing to turn into his brother's voice. He's gritting his teeth by the fourth ring and ready to leave a less-than-polite message when Dean answers. "Dean!"

"Hey, Sammy. We're just finishing breakfast."

Sam sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. Now that he doesn't have to worry about Dean and Cas getting home too early, he's anxious to get things started. He turns his back on Benny and Jo bickering as they manhandle the crib down the hallway, partly to drown them out and so they don't see him trying not to grin. "Good. We're all set here, so whenever you can get your asses back ho—"

"Be there in ten!" Dean cuts in brightly and the call disconnects.

"Awesome," Sam mutters and pockets his phone. He grabs the last few things that need to be put away and heads into the nursery, rolling his eyes a little as he follows the sounds of Benny and Jo's continued bickering. He's not all that surprised to see them practically playing tug of war with the crib, one on either side of it as they tug and fight, the Alpha scowling at Jo's insistence of where it should be placed.

He pauses, blinking rapidly, when they both turn to him. "Woah, don't look at me," he says, edging into the room but away from them. He carefully places the pile of bedding and pup clothes on the changing table. "I don't care where it goes. Besides, Cas'll probably want it somewhere else anyway."

"Good point," Jo mutters, letting her end go and crossing her arms over her chest. She can wait but she's really not looking forward to the painstaking process that'll most likely be ahead as Cas has them shuffling the damn thing inches to the left, then right, then maybe under the window or by the corner.

They all still, heads cocking at the sound of the front door. They share a conspiratorial grin and rush out just in time to see Dean manhandle Cas' coat off, the Omega rolling his eyes. Sam's first and waves at Cas, enjoying the startled look, blue eyes going wide but happy, a little too much.

"Hey, guys." Benny and Jo peek out from behind him, grinning like idiots. They come out from behind him and rush Cas, both of them greeting him and getting their belly rubs and hugs in. "Uh, surprise?" Sam offers a smile, arms out.

Castiel looks between all the people, gaze landing on Dean last. He's confused, even though he's smiling and rubbing his belly. Everyone else looks so happy, it's impossible not to. Seeing Jo and Benny isn't exactly a surprise, it's lovely to have them over of course, but he doesn't think that's the surprise. "What?" He goes willingly when Sam grabs his wrist and leads him towards the living room.

He grins even wider when Cas pauses, his gaze flicking around at all the decorations.

"What is all this?" Castiel asks, gaze riveted on the comfortable looking glider, bedecked with plastic diaper pins, novelty bottles and ribbons. He glances over his shoulder to see Dean grinning mischievously and Jo trying to look bored and failing.

Sam clears his throat, suddenly unsure of everything. Cas doesn't sound excited. He doesn't sound mad either, so that's probably something. "Uhm, well. So. We heard you didn't wanna pup-shower—" Cas nods along, eyebrows furrowed but with concentration and not upset. He waves a hand around, "Okay, but you guys still need stuff. So. We, uh, got it and set it up."

"Oh."

Sam shifts from foot to foot when Cas just stands there, looking around. The pile of boxes is still there, so it's pretty obvious what all they've gotten. He's suddenly nervous Cas is going to be upset they took this away from him. Maybe Cas didn't want a pup-shower because of some pregnant Omega thing that had him wanting to do all this stuff himself?

Before he can offer an apology, offer to take all the stuff back, Cas is grabbing him and hugging him. His gaze darts to Dean but his brother is stuffing his face with three cocktail weenies and shrugs at him.

"Thank you, Sam," Castiel says, pulling away and swiping at his eyes. "Benny, Jo Anna Beth, thank you as well." They both grumble something that sounds like 'you're welcome' and he smiles widely.

"Welcome, Cas," Sam says, chuckling softly when Cas nods, still looking shell-shocked but pleased. He's quick to guide Cas towards the nursery, grinning widely as he opens the door with a flourish. Cas' indrawn breath of awe is totally worth the scrapped knuckles and freaking out he did to make sure everything was done.

He walks in, nudging Cas in past the threshold. "It's not all the way done," he says, point out the unmade crib, empty closet and dresser. "I figured you'd wanna do something, too, but we got all the major stuff done."

"Yes, I see that," Castiel murmurs and eyes the room. The walls are painted a soft buttery yellow, the smell of fresh paint still lingering but not overpowering enough to give him concern to be in the room. He nods absently when Sam is quick to tell him it's the stuff without harmful chemicals in it, safer for him and the pup, and continues to look around. He sniffles softly, his eyes prickling, and he's overwhelmed.

Sam steps closer, hands clenching and unclenching, panicking a little. He's not sure if this is the good kind of crying or the kind that'll have Dean in here looking to twist heads off. "Cas? You okay?"

"Yes, Sam," Castiel says and takes a deep breath. He leans into Sam and gives the Beta a side hug that Sam is quick to return. "Thank you." He looks around at the soft colors, the bright wood of the furniture, the stack of tiny clothes. He rubs his hands a long his belly, smiling brightly. They'll still need to pick out a pattern for the bedding. Maybe some things for the bare walls...

Sam nods, listening as Cas thinks aloud about what he wants to do, making mental notes to go shopping. "So, you like it?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you," Castiel says, gently stroking a hand down the baby blanket decoratively throw over the end of the crib. It's so soft, he's tempted to cuddle it. "I can't thank you all enough," he murmurs, looking around. They've all save him and Dean so much time and effort. He rubs at his belly as he looks through the piled pup-sized clothes.

Sam laughs and waves a hand. "Like we'd do anything less for pack." Cas nods his agreement and goes back to playing with the tiny socks. He can't really imagine a pup small enough to wear socks that size and he wishes the pup were here, right now, so he could fit them on their little feet. He watches Cas move around the room, touching things but mostly just looking. "Did you want anything moved?"

"Not at the moment." Castiel looks around again. He does want the furniture a little different but he fully intends to have Dean do it later, make sure his Alpha puts a little effort and work in here as well. His belly rumbles and he rubs it. "I suppose we should go find some food before Benny and Dean eat it all."

Sam grins, shaking his head. Not likely—Dean may be be a glutton, will no doubt have but a huge dent in the food, but there's no way he'd clear the plates before Cas got something. Benny either. The pair of them are the sappiest Alphas, like ever. He follows Cas back into the living room, but gently directs Cas in the direction of the glider when he heads towards the kitchen instead. "Go. Sit."

Castiel nods gratefully, already needing to get off his feet, and settles into the plush cushion. There's an obscenely large bow over his head but it's not in the way so he's able to ignore it. "Thank you, Sam," he says, meaning it for everything. He can tell by the way Sam nods the Beta knows what he means.

"Not a problem," Sam says, waving Cas' off. Like he'd not do this? He reaches a cautious hand down and pats the top of Cas' belly, rubbing briefly before pulling away. "Couldn't let my niece go without," he adds, grinning. "If I left it up to Dean, he'd be putting the crib together an hour before she's born."

Castiel laughs outright, nodding a little. For as excited as his Alpha is about being a father, Dean does have the habit of 'winging it' over preparation in many aspects of his life. They've done little preparation for their pup and he's suddenly stricken with the urge to rectify that oversight. Right now. But he settles back; they've handled all the big details now. That's a very good start. He looks around and finally spots Dean by the table of food, talking with Benny and filling two plates with food. He smiles when he sees Dean balancing two plates, a little awkwardly but filling both with his usual determination.

He lowers his face to hide his smile for a moment. He glances back up at Sam, "Very likely. And—" He gives Sam a stern, but affectionate, look, "We don't know if it's she or he."

"I know," Sam says with a shrug. It's nothing more than a feeling, of course, but it doesn't change how he feels—and he's got a 50/50 chance of being right, so whatever. He'll just wait, do his 'In-Your-Face' victory dance later the second that pup comes out an adorable little girl. He shuffles over two steps when Dean barges over, gently but insistently shouldering him out of the way and pushing a plate towards Cas. "Dude, didn't you just have breakfast?" he asks, eyeing Dean's overloaded plate. He's tempted to check the buffet to see if there are any mini-pies left for anyone else.

Dean shrugs. "So?" He smooths a napkin over Cas' belly, ignoring Sam's disgusting cooing noise as he balances the plate on top. Cas just rolls his eyes and takes the plate off his handy perch, giving his hand a brief squeeze in thanks as he looks over what Dean's plated for him. He can't help preening a little when Cas makes a happy sound and tucks a mini-quiche in his face that he thoughtfully slathered in grape jelly for him. He's pretty sure the weird cravings aren't from the pregnancy anymore, having vanished by the fifth month and a steady supply of prenatal vitamins. Nope, now he thinks Cas is just indulging his bizarro tastes that he's discovered just because he wants to. Cas isn't inhaling his food, just chewing slowly and savoring the weird mix of flavors.

He pecks a kiss to Cas' mouth, sneaking a lick in because there's a little jelly there and Sam can suck it if he doesn't like it. He settles down next to Cas, tucking his elbows in at the last minute. "I never say no to food." He stuffs his mouth with two mini-hotdogs, nearly losing it all when he licks at the glob of ketchup at the corner of his mouth. "Besides, Ellen made this," he says, nodding down at his plate. As if that's not reason alone to grab a few healthy portions, regardless of stomach capacity. Ellen doesn't go all out often and there's no way he's going to miss out on this Ellen-made spread. He's pretty sure the pies alone will put him in a food-coma for about a week and he really can't wait.

Sam grimaces at the travesty that are his brother's eating habits and nods, hearing the unspoken 'and she'd kick my ass and check for a fever if I didn't'. A likely result if Dean didn't at least attempt to gorge himself stupid on her food. Both of them know Jo will gleefully report in to her mom if he doesn't make a dent in the platters. He decides that watching his brother eat, and occasionally feed Cas, is just a little more gross—on every level possible—than he can handle right now and heads towards the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Rated **M** for mature content and language._

_Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. Aaaaaand this is the end. Thanks for reading along. :)_

_Enjoy.)_

* * *

Every time Dean hears a sound that he's 99.999% sure is Cas moaning or screaming in pain, he tenses, ready to bolt up and run down the hallway. And every damn time he does, each arm is gripped by a pushy Beta and he is manhandled back into his seat. Not always nicely either. He aims a glare at each Beta sitting at his side, and growls softly as he tries to yank his arms free. Not that it does a fucking bit of good; they both hold on like it's their _jobs _and he doesn't get any wiggle room in the slightest. Bobby just swats him upside the head with his free hand and Sam snickers at him like he's some harmless little puppy.

Assholes.

His Omega and pup are somewhere, down some creepy hallway, away from him. He should be _there_, goddammit, not here with his thumb up his ass, drinking coffee that's slightly less corrosive than battery acid and reading out-dated Popular Mechanics while Igg and Ook flank him like menacing (grabby) bookends.

"What the fuck, guys?" Dean says with an irritated huff. Honestly, if it was anyone else but Sam and Bobby with him, he'd be breaking noses, clunking heads together and booking it down the hallway as fast as he could go—hospital regulations can go fuck themselves.

Of course, he knows that is exactly _why_ Bobby and Sam are flanking him. Even though he knows they'd be there _any_way for moral support and all that happy shit, he's aware their main job at the moment is keeping him calm(_ish_) and seated. The head nurse, a severe looking Beta with a tight bun on her head and half-glasses she enjoyed glaring over, made sure he knew he wouldn't be allowed in the hospital otherwise.

He wanted to grumble and curse at being cowed like some wayward pup by a woman that didn't even reach his nipples. He tried giving her an intimidating Alpha glare. Which she ignored with a supremely unimpressed eye roll and a scoff of amusement as she went back to doing... nurse stuff. Her only other response was to point a finger towards the waiting area when he eased closer, scowling and _this close_ to growling.

She then promptly proceeded to ignore him until he slunk off, shoulders slumped and feet dragging. (Seriously, why people thought Alphas were the assholes of the world, he'll never know.)

Sam sighs softly and tucks a stray clump of hair behind his ear with an absent swipe of his hand. "You know the rules, Dean. Alphas aren't allowed in, or anywhere near, the birthing rooms, man." He gives Dean an apologetic look but keeps his hand firmly around his brother's still-tensed bicep. Dean already tried to bolt the last time he'd let his grip go slack before he'd calmed down. He really doesn't blame him for wanting to be with Cas. But he also can't blame the hospital staff wanting to avoid an enraged Alpha freaking out on a room full of doctors and nurses the minute they went into a full-on protective crazy Alpha mode around their newborn pup.

He thinks it's kind of backwards, though; Omegas are vicious and fierce if they're feel like their pups (or themselves) are threatened. Worse than any Alpha he's ever heard about. But he also knows there's no way anyone would even dare suggest to separate a new parent from their pup right after birth. The difference seems to be that most Omegas can rationalize hospital staff taking care of them and their newborn as nonthreatening whereas most Alphas can't.

"Yeah," Dean mutters, gaze intent on the double doors. He tries not to check his watch, again. He's convinced they've been sitting here for hours doing absolutely nothing but sit and wait. Plus, Bobby has a surprisingly firm grip on his left arm and won't let him move a millimeter.

"Jesus. How freakin' long does it take to pop out a pup?" Dean grumbles under his breath, annoyed but hoping no one else heard him. This is taking entirely too long. Another smack gets him at the back of his head and he scowls. "Son of a bitch," he mutters with a huff, glowering at the doors again instead of at Bobby. He can't even rub the sting away and that somehow makes it worse.

Sam snorts and gives a warning squeeze to Dean's arm. "Don't go there, man. Cas'll rip your junk off." He tries to sound like he'd mourn his brother's knot removal, but it just mostly amuses him. Cas doesn't generally go for the gonads; but if he heard something like that out of Dean's mouth, especially now, the Omega probably would do it in a heartbeat. Probably with his bare hands. Cas is no pushover and it's probably one of the reasons he likes Cas so much. And enjoys the hell out of watching Dean interact with his sassy Mate.

"I wasn't making light of it, asshole," Dean defends. He finally relaxes and lets a long breath escape him. "I think it's—" He cuts himself off and clears his throat before he can start waxing poetic of how amazing he thinks Cas really is because he could do all the 'new life' shit. He respects the hell outta him and he's still awed about the whole 'going to be a father' thing. He can't imagine going through it himself, no matter how tough he thinks he is. He had admitted it once to Cas (because he isn't a completely emotionally stunted knothead, thankyouverymuch) and it was probably the weirdest, hottest sex they'd had in awhile when he was pounced on by his 8 month pregnant Omega and ridden like a freakin' bronco.

He gets enough slack in his arms to rub at his face and scrub at his hair, needing to move and feeling jumpy as hell. He's going crazy but he can't imagine how badly he'd be climbing the walls (or banging on doors) if he'd been stuck in the waiting room alone. As annoyed as he is at the Betas right now, he's overwhelming grateful for their presence. He sags back into his seat, suddenly feeling drained. "I'm just anxious, okay, man?"

Sam pats Dean's shoulder. "I know. They said they'd come tell you and they _will_. So. Relax."

Dean snorts. Relax. _Right_. How the hell is he supposed to relax with his pup ready to be born any freakin' moment and his Omega god knows where, _alone—_well, not alone but without him or any pack around. It's just not right. It makes him twitchy to imagine Cas, sweaty, panting, in pain and having to deal with it all by himself. He's forcefully pulled back into his chair again when he starts to stand, intent on finding his Cas and snuggling the shit out of him, letting him grab his hand or whatever he needs. He growls softly, annoyed he's being restrained.

He's tempted to yank his arms free and make a break for it but he's distracted when Bobby whacks him upside the head. _Again_. Fuck, if he wasn't so damn antsy, he'd be really annoyed Bobby's treating him like some misbehaving pup. He grinds his teeth together, but lets the sting at the back of his head distract him from thoughts of rescuing his Omega like a goddamn fairy tale prince or something. He glares at the floor instead of at Bobby.

"Why don't they just give you assholes a freakin' leash?" Dean mutters once his butt makes solid contact with the hard plastic seat once more.

Sam makes a thoughtful sound in the back of his throat. "Tempting," he deadpans, flicking his hair from his eyes with a jerk of his head. He finds himself wondering just how the hospital restrains Alphas that don't have pack to help out. He's pretty sure some sort of restraint system would _have_ to be involved since the doors aren't exactly Alpha-rage proof. (They don't even have locks on them, for crying out loud.) Or maybe some hired Alphas that standby to babysit and restrain.

The doors open and three heads swivel, Dean's so quickly he hears something make a _crick!_ sound. But he really doesn't care; that's Cas' mid-wife! He's up and in front of the beaming Beta, practically dancing from foot to foot with antsy energy and anticipation.

"So?" Dean blurts out, fingers wiggling impatiently when she takes more than a second to start talking.

Bobby joins Dean and gently eases the Alpha back with a hand around his bicep. The mid-wife didn't look phased one bit, most likely very familiar with Alphas in such states, but he knows how on edge Dean is and he's figuring 'better safe than sorry' is the way to go. The woman gives him a look he's choosing to interpret as amused gratitude so he dips his chin in a nod at her.

"If you'll follow me."

Dean glares at the Beta's back. Yeah, he's excited to be allowed through the double doors finally but he wants some info on his pup and Cas, dammit! He rushes to catch up. He's walking so close to her, he's nearly stepping on the backs of her neon green Crocs. "Is he okay? Cas? Where is he? Is he—Holy shit! How's my pup?" he asks, all in one rush, not even bothering to take a breath between questions. Before the mildly amused Beta can answer him, he's suddenly hit with the scent of Cas. He's in his Omega's hospital room, launching over the bed's guardrails and crawling up next to Cas on the stiff hospital bed before he's even aware of it.

Most of him relaxes as he takes in his Omega; Cas looks exhausted and a little glassy eyed with the goofy juice but otherwise OK. He can't stop himself from grabbing a handful of sweaty dark hair and shoving his face in Cas' neck, inhaling deeply as his hands gently roam around any part of Cas he can reach. His exhale comes out sounding shaky and choked, but he doesn't care. Cas smells amazing and happy and OK and _there_.

A new scent finally registers and Dean jerks away from Cas, eyes going huge when he realizes he'd been squishing their pup. He scrambles back and nearly falls off the bed in his haste to give Cas and their pup some room. "Oh! Shit! Sorry!"

"It's fine, Dean," Castiel murmurs, grabbing at Dean's sleeve before his Alpha can get too far. Possibly even fall off the bed. Thankfully, Dean stays put. He gently adjusts the knit cap covering their pup's bald head, brushing a kiss over one chubby pink cheek. He scents at his pup's head, unable to resist the urge whenever he's close enough. He presses a kiss to her tiny head, smiling into the knit and looking up at Dean. "You didn't hurt her."

Dean leans back in cautiously, still a little convinced he'll squish the tiny pup but there's no way he's not getting closer. He peeks at the pink bundle against Cas' chest and makes a noise he refuses to call anything but a manly sob of pride. "Her?" He figures the prickly feeling in his eyes is totally expected and lets it happen. Every damn ultrasound had been inconclusive (which had freaked him out a little until he realized his pup just kept blocking their view of the goods), but Cas had said numerous times he figured they were having a girl.

Sam, too, even if he's convinced his brother just agreed with Cas simply to an argumentative little brother because Dean kept saying 'boy'.

Still. Everything has been neutral colors up until now; lots of yellows and green, the occasional lavender (mostly because Charlie insisted that it was a perfect blend of pink and blue and therefore totally neutral). And now that he knows they've got a beautiful daughter, he's got a crazy urge to go get those tiny pink sequined Converse he saw at the pup store. And maybe that glittery tutu.

He leans closer, scenting her tiny head. She smells amazing; like him and Cas and newborn pup and something all her own all combined into something amazing and unique. He shifts closer, arranging his arms and one of his legs carefully so he doesn't jostle their pup or poke anything tender on Cas. He nuzzles Cas' neck and kisses along his jaw, a hand gently carding through dark hair. "You okay?" Cas nods, making their stubble rasp. He hums, content at the moment that Cas is really OK.

Dean leans closer and gently pulls the pink blanket down with one finger, getting a good look at their daughter. She's still pretty red all over and looks a little smooshed up but even so he's convinced she's the most beautiful pup in the world. He's not all that surprised to feel a heavy sort of happiness in his chest as he stares at her peaceful little face. He nearly coos like a complete sap when her lips bunch and purse up in her sleep. "Hey there, sweetheart," he whispers.

He's pretty sure she's got Cas' chin. He almost wants to poke her, wake her up so she'll open her eyes.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean says in a choked whisper. He pulls Cas in closer, wrapping an arm around his Omega and pup protectively. He gently boops her tiny nose, smiling like a dork when it wrinkles up a little and his daughter makes a tiny snuffling sound, face scrunching up with annoyance, lips smacking wetly before she calms again.

"You're welcome, Dean," Castiel says with a tired chuckle. "We still need a name, you know."

Dean hums thoughtfully. They had picked a few names (well, more like argued about how the names the other picked had totally sucked) but nothing for sure. "We got time."

The sound of a throat being cleared has him looking towards the doorway. He's not surprised to see Sam and Bobby, but he's surprised to realize he's a little reluctant to let them in. He's tempted to hold Cas closer, hide his pup from prying eyes... He forces himself to calm the hell down and offers a smile instead. There's no way he has to worry about Sam and Bobby, but he can't completely shut up that stupid Alpha part growling in the back of his mind that he has to protect Mate and pup from intruders.

Even Betas aren't neutral enough for his stupid instincts at the moment, apparently.

"We won't stay long," Sam says, recognizing Dean's tense posture for what it is. Even if Dean's jaw and shoulders relax a little at the sound of his voice, he stays in the doorway, holding his hands up and smiles warmly. "Just wanted to make sure everyone is okay." He gets a tired smile from Cas and nods back. He lifts a hand in a short wave, taking another step back when Dean pulls the Omega closer, green eyes narrowed and bordering on dangerous.

"Dean," Castiel says softly and elbows his Alpha when he hears a low rumble from Dean. The growl cuts out before it can really get going and Dean side-eyes him, somehow looking sorry and unapologetic at the same, like he can't help himself nor does he particularly want to. He pats Dean's stomach, calming his Alpha a little. He doesn't blame Dean for reacting this way; he's not altogether comfortable with anyone else near their pup right now either. But he _knows_ Bobby and Sam are trustworthy around their newborn, safe. _Pack_. He's not as anxious now that he can scent both Betas, their scent familiar and soothing.

Dean wills himself to relax and chill the fuck out. Because it's _Sam and Bobby_ for Christ's sake. He forces his hands open, smoothing his sweaty palms down his thighs and takes a deep breath. By the time he's counted to 10, he's much calmer. He cocks his head towards the general area of the room, "Get in here, Sammy."

Sam slowly eases into the room, eyebrows raised as he watches Dean force himself to stay calm. He gets closer when Dean relaxes against the stiff hospital bed, looking calm enough even if he's practically on top of Cas. "It's cool, man. I can come back—"

"Nah, you're already here," Dean interrupts, waving his brother closer. The closer Sam gets, the more his neck wants to stiffen and he's _this close_ to growling lowly when Cas elbows him in the gut again. He rubs at the spot (damn pointy elbows and Cas wasn't pulling his jab that time) and exhales, long and slow. OK; If Cas is cool with Sammy being so close to their pup, he can deal with it. "C'mere." He waves Sam closer again. He deliberately takes a deep inhale, reminding him of the scent of pack and _little brother_; it actually helps him calm down as Sam shuffles forward until he's within arms reach.

He sways a little when Sam thumps his fist on the side of his shoulder, part congratulations and part 'don't be such a dickhead'. He gives his brother a genuine smile and a returning punch to Sam's shoulder. Sam leans against the bed-rail and he's calm, his earlier wariness replaced with a smug sense of pride; puffing up a little, pleased to show off his gorgeous pup. And a little, tiny bit of warm, open affection for his brother to see Sam looking so damn happy for him and Cas. He's almost tempted to make fun of his brother for resembling a 6 foot tall puppy, all coos and gooey eyes, but he pretty much had the same reaction.

Cas doesn't hold their pup out for Sam to take, but he doesn't recoil or otherwise react when Sam cautiously leans in for a closer look. Dean laughs outright when Sam's face blanks, expression carefully neutral and obviously taken by surprise at how weird a newborn pup looks. He'd be offended if he hadn't thought the same thing. Dean cocks his head meaningfully towards their pup and Sam eases closer, nostrils subtly flaring as he scents her from far away.

"Bobby," Dean calls, making Sam jump a little before going back to his quiet inspection of his daughter. Cas doesn't look bothered by Sam's giant man-paws near their pup, so he doesn't say anything as Sam nudges her tiny cheek, smooths the edges of the blanket down and fiddles with her little hat. He turns his attention to the older Beta, watching as Bobby eases into the room, eyes wary but warm and a little wet looking under the brim of his hat. He waves Bobby closer and smiles a little when the two Betas crowd each other so they can stare at his pup adoringly.

Bobby leans in slowly for a quick scent, too. The pup isn't as potent to his Beta nose, but it's enough to situate him. Dean and Castiel watch him as he does so, both looking a tad wary but relatively calm. He hadn't expected to be near the pup so soon and he's embarrassingly close to sniffling and grabbing the whole bunch into a group-hug. He slowly reaches out and adjusts the little pink cap on the pup's head, covering a tiny ear so she won't get cold.

He can't help snickering when Cas and Dean both move to touch the area, diluting his scent on the pup.

"She's beautiful, boys," Bobby says, voice soft and sincere, patting Cas' leg under the covers and giving Dean a nod in congratulations. He's fit to split seeing Dean a proud papa and he claps a hand to his shoulder, squeezing gently when Dean pats it. They're both looking down at the pup, but he knows Dean can still feel his joy, knows he's damn proud.

Sam nods in agreement, even if she looks like a squished, little pink raisin right now, it's obvious she's gonna be adorable in no time; it'd be impossible for Dean and Cas' pup to be anything but. "Yeah, good job guys," he adds with a grin, knocking Dean's shoulder with a fist again. Dean puffs up proudly, chin raised and expression cocky, and he snorts a laugh, rolling his eyes a little at Dean's ridiculousness.

"So. Did you guys figure out a name yet?" Sam asks.

He'd been around for a few of Cas and Dean's discussions about names and he's curious to see if they'd managed to figure something out. Because last time, it was absolutely ridiculous and he got the hell outta the room when it turned into a showdown, high-tailing it out before they started fighting (or fucking) until there was only one. He slowly eases himself back upright and puts some distance between him and the new pup. Bobby is quick to follow him and they both find chairs since Dean and Cas aren't kicking them out right away.

"Not yet," Dean admits with a shrug. He ignores Cas' snicker, the little shit, and goes back to staring at his pup. She's sleeping, her little eyelids closed and fluttering occasionally as she makes suckling motions with her mouth. Her fists flail gently every now and then and Cas pats her padded butt softly, body swaying minutely and looking just absolutely perfect. He's so close to losing his shit, he has to look away.

He clears his throat and focuses on Sam. "We'll figure something out before she hits pre-school." He gently bumps Cas shoulder with his, giving him a grin and a wink.

A commotion out in the hall has them all looking towards the door. Bobby and Sam with mere curiosity, but Dean and Cas both with narrowed eyes. Dean unconsciously shifts in front of Cas and their pup as he glares at the door. The murmuring turns into the distinct sound of voices and then the same Beta that lead Dean earlier pops her head in the door. Her eyes dart around the room and she looks a little apologetic but mostly just ticked off. "You've got visitors."

Castiel groans softly, eyes closing. "Shit."

"Your pack?" Dean asks, feeling like Captain Obvious but unable to help himself. He hasn't moved from his protective stance and position. Now that he's got an idea of what's going on, it seems like a really good idea to stay put. Maybe lock the door...

Castiel nods, exhaling loudly. He glances down at his pup, peacefully asleep, and leans against Dean's back. "I don't want to see them yet," he mumbles. Bobby and Sam he can handle; they're a close-knit pack now and have been for over a year. His own pack he loves, or course, but hasn't seen much of since he'd gone off to school. He loves them but he knows he's not going to be able to stand having any of them in the room right now. Maybe not even Gabriel. (Or... perhaps, _especially_ not Gabriel.)

He knows there's little chance of them entering peacefully and respecting the hospital occupancy rules. The very idea of the room being packed full of people (a large number of them Alphas) has him swaying closer to Dean, pressing his nose in close and nearly voicing a whimper of distress.

"Alright, sweetheart," Dean murmurs back, turning enough to be able to massage the back of Cas' neck as settle his lips on the top of his head. Whatever tension his Omega felt drains away under his touch and he hums with satisfaction. He eases Cas' back into his pillows and stands, arranging blankets and pillows to his liking so Cas is ensconced in a comfy little nest. He pointedly ignores the eye roll and fluffs the pillow one last time before he turns away. "Sammy." Without waiting for a response, knowing his brother will take his spot without further prompting needed, he heads out into the hallway.

He blinks a few times, needing a moment to take in the fact that there are over a dozen people gathered around, blocking the hallway. Holy shit. Every single one of them turns towards him expectantly, somehow the sound of the door snicking closed being heard through the noise. He's trying to put names with descriptions and he's coming up a little short and wishing he'd paid more attention when Cas went on and on about various pack members.

And that they actually got on the ball with inviting random small groups to dinner for casual meet-and-greets (or whatever Sam called it). Dammit.

"You're Cassie's Alpha?"

"Husband," Dean corrects, scowling a little, sticking his left hand up to show off his ring. He eyes the one that spoke, some blonde Beta dick with a pretentious accent and horrible fashion sense. "We're married." Blondie's hands go up in a surrendering gesture even as an unapologetic, smarmy smirk lifts the Beta's lips. Dean takes a moment to look at everyone in turn. Some people can he pick out because Cas has described them (Gabriel is easy to spot; he sees the short Omega near the front of the group and nods at him).

"Okay," Dean says slowly, shifting on his feet so he's resembling a brick wall. He crosses his arms over his chest and does his best Alpha stare down. Which, if he says so himself, is pretty friggin' impressive. A few gazes shift a way, a couple people losing interest in looking at him and he sniffs with satisfaction. He raises and waves one finger, "No one's getting in today."

"Why not?"

Dean scoffs softly but his face goes back to impassive quickly. He doesn't even bother trying to pinpoint who spoke. "I'm not letting any of you near my pup _or_ Cas right now. Probably for at least a week." He holds a hand up when he sees numerous mouths open, cutting off any protests before they can even get started. He stares at them all in turn, going all icy cool now, because he's so not putting up with this shit. Not now, not when he should be with Cas and their daughter instead of outside playing Hall Monitor to a bunch of assholes that should know better.

"Nope," he says with a firm shake of his head, one of his hands karate chopping the air with finality. "We ain't gonna negotiate on this. I'm _this close_—" He holds his fingers barely a millimeter apart, eyes narrowed, "—to kicking asses and calling security on you all as it is. I think a few days will be enough for us all to calm a little." And really, this shouldn't be a surprise. At all. Every single one of these fuckers knows how it is with a new pup; it's not like he's the unreasonable one or making shit up as he goes.

Dean's arms recross over his chest and he slowly looks at everyone and raises his eyebrows. "Names," he demands. They all seem to speak at the same time and he's inundated with names, most sounding like someone went name-picking in the bible. He just nods along like he caught even _half_ of that shit (or cared). He points to Gabriel, smothering the urge to punch the Omega when Gabe smirks and struts up to him, nearly jabbing him in the throat with the lollypop stick hanging out of his mouth as he gets into his personal space.

He steps back purely on instinct, scowling. Jesus. It must be a family thing.

Before he can say anything to Gabriel (letting him know he's got five minutes), he's got two Alphas in his face, glowering fiercely. He can't help himself; he gently pushes Gabriel out of the way as he steps closer to the two Alphas instead of backing away, arms tensing as a low growl reverberates through his chest before he's even thinking about it.

Dean _knows_ he's not thinking clearly, or else he wouldn't be growling at these two goons like some raging Alpha asshole, in front of what is probably Cas' entire pack, in a damn hospital. Luckily, before things can even start to turn into an Alpha pissing contest, Gabriel steps between them all, subtly easing them apart with hands on chests and a chuckle. The other two Alphas (which he thinks might be Lucifer and Michael—because Cas' parents are apparently batshit crazy as well as religious) step back as well. They're both looking thrilled as punch doing so but doing it anyway so Gabriel isn't stuck in the middle of some knot-head smack-down. Even with their tempers running high, none of them want an Omega in harms way.

Of course, Gabriel has no problems using that damn Omega mojo on them and quicker than a snap of the fingers, they're all chilled the fuck out on Omega goofy juice when Gabriel's Omega stink—ugh, like sparkly rainbows, fluffy cotton candy and kittens or something—practically smacks them all in the face.

Dean really wants to be annoyed he's being manipulated (and a look at the two Alpha dicks lets him know they're sharing that thought and they share a commiserating look for a split second before they remember themselves and go back to glaring), but he can't be. It's pretty much impossible. Plus, it's for the best they've all been Omega'd before anything could escalate; the whole _meeting-Cas'-pack-for-the-first-time_ and _being-in-a-hospital_ thing. (Awkward. Any future pack gatherings were going to be so much fun.)

Dean scowls because Gabriel, the little shit, knows it.

Gabriel glares between them all, making every damn one of them lower their heads a little, their feet shuffling like chastised pups caught out. Once he's sure they've all put their dicks away, his lips immediately shift up into a smirk, golden-hazel eyes practically twinkling with mischievous good humor. He pushes past Dean and head's into Cas' room without a word said.

And really, Dean is completely fine with it. It's definitely one of those pheromone induced bullshit things that he's not at all threatened by an unknown Omega being near his pup and Cas. Because. Well. _Omega_. Any lingering irritation he might've felt over Gabriel being an unknown is squashed completely when he hears Cas' voice, tired but warm and welcoming, greeting the other Omega, introducing their pup with excitement in his tone.

"Okay. Uh," Dean rubs at the back of his neck. He deflates a little, too stressed and tired to keep up the Alpha rage for long. Besides, no one's rushing the room or challenging him, so he can relax. "Sorry. Again. But. Uh, now's not a good time. So, next week?" There are a few nods and murmurs of assent but no one actually leaves. Dean scoffs under his breath and just heads back into the room, firmly latching the door. He's not all that surprised to see Gabriel in his spot on the bed, pressed in close to Cas and cooing at their pup and making stupid faces that people can't seem to _not_ make when around an adorable pup.

He plops himself at the foot of Cas' bed, rubbing his foot through the blankets because he needs to touch right now.

"Well, I'm gonna head out," Bobby says, slapping his knees and then easing up from the chair he'd dragged into the corner of the room. Cas didn't seem to mind him being close to the pup, but he's got no interest in setting Dean off again. Luckily, the idjit's mellowed in the last few moments but he's never been one to push his luck. He pulls Dean in for a brief, tight hug. "Congrats, boy," he says quietly, giving Dean a few hard pats on the back before letting him go. "You got yourselves a real beaut there," he nods towards their still sleeping pup, smiling warmly.

Dean puffs out a bit, pride clear, grinning widely. He knows; his pup is the most beautiful. Like, _ever_. "Thanks, Bobby," he says, clapping the Beta on the shoulder and giving it a brief squeeze. They both turn away at the same time, hiding a sniffle with a light cough and knuckling at their eyes surreptitiously, muttering about the dry air in the room.

"You leaving?" Sam asks Bobby. He gets a nod and sighs softly, wishing he'd taken his own car. He'd hoped to spend more time with the pup. Bobby's looking at him expectantly so he says his goodbyes, giving the pup a gentle noogie over her pink cap just before he backs away. He snickers when Dean quickly palms the area, glaring at him as he rubs off Sam's Beta stink. "S'okay if we visit tomorrow?"

Castiel nods, smiling up at Sam. "Yes, that'll be nice." He figures he'll have at least another day at the hospital and he's looking forward to having someone else there to break the monotony. Sam nods back and he's gone moments later, Bobby practically dragging him out of the room, bitching about parking fees.

"So, Dean-o. Cassie," Gabriel says, kicking his feet up on the bed and making himself comfortable against Cas. He glances at the sleeping pup and smiles a little. He's not exactly fond of pups, Omega or no, but Castiel sure makes a cute one. "You crazy kids picked a name yet?"

Dean rolls his eyes and pulls the short Omega off the bed, ignoring his squawk of protest, immediately taking the spot he was in. He nearly laughs when Gabriel just runs around to the other side of the bed and hops on, sandwiching Cas between them. He blinks when a candy bar comes from nowhere and the Omega unwraps and munches on it without taking his attention off him or Cas in the slightest. "Not yet. Why? You got any ideas?"

"I do!" Gabriel says brightly, smothering a surge of giddiness. Dean fell right into his bait. Sucker. He holds his candy bar between his teeth as he pats his pockets and produces a small notebook. He finishes off his candy bar in two bites and flips the cover open with a flourish. "Brittany." Dean scowls. "Okay," Gabriel says slowly, crossing the name off with a careless slash. He licks his thumb and turns the page with a flick of his wrist, clears his throat and proceeds with a gleeful sort of anticipation.

"Amanda."

Dean shakes his head.

"Samantha."

Dean snickers, mouth twitching with a smile, but shakes his head. He'd already considered that and really didn't want to deal with Sam's head getting any larger by, essentially, naming his daughter after him. Tempting as it might be...

"Donna."

Dean shakes his head again, huffing impatiently.

"Esther."

Dean's face wrinkles up in a grimace.

"Bernice."

Dean glares menacingly.

"Gertrude."

Dean's menacing glare intensifies.

"Hester?"

Dean grimaces and shakes his head.

"Mildred."

Dean shakes his head firmly.

"Edwina?"

Dean's eyebrow lifts, and even Gabriel can agree with that one. He crosses it off with a shrug and continues;

"Geraldine."

Dean and Castiel share identical looks of 'no'.

"Winifred?"

Dean scowls.

"Florence!"

Dean's scowl deepens, somehow.

"Stel-la!" Gabriel says, drawing out the 'A' dramatically, mock-howling it to the ceiling with clenched fists raised. He nearly sighs when there's only stony silence, dropping his hands with a soft huff. Uncultured heathens, the both of them. Dean's deadpan expression is a bit worse than the scowl.

"Ah," Gabriel breaths out, feeling oddly uncertain and finally out of names. He flips through his notebook but there's nothing inspiring in there. Plus, now that he's seen his wrinkly little niece, he knows none of the names he picked out suit her. She's too cute to be a Barbara. Most of the names he picked were mostly because he knew Cassie wouldn't like them, but now that he's got a scowling Alpha to deal with, it's far less amusing.

Much less amusing, he amends when Dean's scowl shifts into a scathing look that makes him want to pat himself down and make sure he's not on fire. He makes one up instead. "Elle?" Dean's eyebrows twitch up but at least there's no scowl or grimace or evil Alpha face. And the look he sends Cassie is promising, too. He's pretty sure he's going to escape the room without his insides twisted up like a balloon animal. Totally a win.

Castiel gently knocks his knee into Gabriel's side, smiling like a dope. "I like that one," he offers when Dean doesn't say anything. But at least he's no longer scowling. Progress, really. Dean merely grunts noncommittally and puts an arm around him, nuzzling and scenting him a little possessively, snuffling at his hair and cupping his neck. He doesn't mind and shifts so he and the pup are closer. He can feel Dean relax even more against him when their scents mingle pleasantly.

"What else do you have?" he asks, craning his neck up in an effort to see what Gabriel has written down.

Gabriel thumbs through a few pages before closing the notepad so Cas can't see anything. "Not much," he says with a shrug. "I sorta just picked the worst," he admits with a grin. Dean glares at him and he clears his throat, lightly shrugging his shoulders self-consciously. "I thought it would be funny. But—" He coughs into his fist a little awkwardly when he's given two very unimpressed expressions. A pair of sticks-in-the-mud, totally made for each other in that regard. "Yeah, no. I get it. Not funny," he's quick to say when Dean's glare threatens to deepen to epic proportions. Like he could kill with his pretty little princess eyes alone.

Geez. Some people just can't take a joke.

...❤...

"What the hell, Sammy?" Dean demands in a harsh whisper. He's so not in the mood for this shit right now. He presses his fingers into his temples, hoping it'll be enough to make the headache blooming there go away. Elle _just_ started sleeping more than 4 hours at a pop, him and Cas are practically zombies. He can't find it in himself to tell everyone to pack their shit up and go, though. He does none-too-gently push and prod his brother into the next room so his voice doesn't risk waking Cas or Elle.

Sam holds his hands up, giving Dean the biggest, best puppy-eyes he can manage. His brother looks ready to do some serious damage but he deflates a little under his expertly applied expression. The low growl of annoyance just makes him want to smile because Dean is relenting, even if he's not exactly pleased about it. "I'm sorry! What was I _supposed_ to do?"

"Uh, how about _ignore_ them and just fuckin' leave?" Dean offers, glaring. He rubs his palm into his temple, soothing the throb a little.

Sam huffs out an annoyed breath. "No way, man. They're Cas' pack, I couldn't just _ignore_ 'em." Dean scowls but doesn't argue the point, just goes back to glaring at the wall behind him and rubbing a hand over his mouth. "Besides, holidays are for pack," he points out, smirking when Dean can offer no argument against it; just grits his teeth and looks off, glaring at the carpet like its personally offended him. He claps Dean on the back and offers a bright smile, trying to find the bright side. "So, we'll just need a bigger turkey," he says, shrugging. "No big."

"Just a bigger turkey," Dean mutters, tone slightly mocking. As if that's the only problem with inviting nearly all of Cas' entire freakin' pack to Thanksgiving dinner. He scrubs a hand over his face. He so doesn't want to deal with this right now, but at least Sam told him as soon as possible. He'd probably go apocalyptic if Sam forgot and told him at the last moment (as he usually does). "Okay," he says slowly, exhaling and calming himself. "So. Any ideas in that gigantor head of yours where this will happen?"

Sam looks around, forehead all scrunched up. Dean and Cas' place is moderately sized, but he's pretty sure it'll fit 20 people. A bit of a tight fit. For 20 near strangers. Homey. OK, maybe he hadn't thought this through all the way... "Uhm. Here? I guess we rent a big table and chairs? Stick it in the living room?" He eyes the room; it should work. If they scootch the sofas back, and stick the monster TV in the corner, there will be plenty of room. "Because Bobby's isn't big enough for even half of 'em." He knows Dean won't feel comfortable anywhere else, anyway; not for their first family gathering and with a new pup around strangers.

"Yeah, alright," Dean says with a sigh. It'll be easier on his home turf, so that's something. "That will probably work. But, man, who the hell is gonna cook all that?" He has to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing like a jackass when Sam tries to act cool, stuffing his hands in his back pockets and resuming his study of his living room.

Sam clears his throat, "Gabe said he'd help."

"Oh, I didn't know Gabe could cook," Dean says calmly enough that Sam will know he's being teased. They've only met, like, twice but it isn't hard to tell Sam isn't all that fond of the tiny terror that is Cas' older brother. One of 'em, anyway (not that any of them are peaches; so far he's wondering how Cas avoided hitting every branch on the way outta that family tree full of dicks and came out fairly normal). He's pretty damn proud of Sam for not punting the guy into a pool, honestly. Sam's neck is all red and he can't help cooing and ruffling Sam's hair, making it flop around and hopefully distracting his brother from the potential of a full-on bitch session.

He laughs when Sam smacks his hand away with a soft growl of annoyance, making it so worth the effort of having to go up on his toes a little. "Well, good. Good. I'm guessing Bobby already knows?"

Sam nods, finally feeling his face cool off now that Dean's not poking about Gabe. They get along OK enough not to kill each other but he's not exactly the guy's biggest fan; he puts up with enough juvenile practical jokes and stupid pranks from his own brother, thankyouverymuch. But Gabriel is pack now and he knows he has to find a way to deal with him that doesn't include balling the Omega up and stuffing the turkey with him. "Yeah. It was kinda his idea."

Dean just nods, not all that surprised. Bobby likes to pretend to be a hard-ass but little is more important to him than pack, blood related or not.

"I'll call Jo and Benny," Sam adds. Both are practically pack anyways and they haven't spent a holiday apart yet. Plus, the more familiar faces and scents around, the better.

"Awesome," Dean says, thrilled with the thought of showing off his pup to his best friends. Of course, he has sent pictures (like, a hundred of them because his Elle is just too damn adorable and photogenic and perfect), but it's not the same as actually seeing and getting a chance to scent and revel in her awesomeness—_personally_. "Think we can pull it together in a little over a week?"

Sam nods, standing taller. "Oh yeah," he says smugly. Yeah, it's probably one of those old fashioned Omega things but with him, Gabe _and_ Cas on this? It'll be done and dusted in plenty of time. To perfection.

Unfortunately, 9 days fly by and Sam's showing up at Dean's door on a Wednesday afternoon, arms loaded with bags. He doesn't even comment on the hippy bags, all those reusable fabric jobs, just grunts a greeting to his annoyingly perky brother. Asshole probably went jogging at dawn and guzzled a gallon of wheat grass or something, too.

Dean rubs at his eyes, annoyed to be rudely awoken from his nap. He shoves the door open hard enough for Sam to sneak past, one of his hippy-dippy canvas shopping bag slamming into his hip on the way past. He mutters a surly 'asshole' under his breath and shuffles outside to get the rest of the stuff from Sam's car. He glares at the Mustang, equal parts annoyed and impressed Sam managed to get folding tables in there. Along with a dozen or so shopping bags.

And three cases of beer. He praises his brother's genius and grabs them first, cradling one to his chest and carrying one in each hand. He's just about to kick the door for Sam's attention when it opens, Sam giving him a bitch-face. "What? Priorities little brother," he says sagely and shuffles past to set the cases down on the table. He rolls his eyes and follows Sam back outside to grab the rest of the stuff.

It takes about 20 minutes to un-tetris the tables from the car and by the time they're huffing and puffing them through the front door, Cas and Elle are both awake. Dean grins like a dope to see them both, Cas with Elle cradled to his chest, facing outwards. They've got matching bed-head, dark hair sticking up in every direction, and identical grumpy, half-squinty blue eyes. As soon as he sets the table down, narrowly missing dropping it on Sam's foot with hardly a care, he rushes over to them.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel says, putting up with Dean's fingers running through his hair. He lifts Elle up a little higher so Dean can reach her head easily, assisting Dean in his grooming efforts of her wispy curls and chuckling softly when she snuffles and wobbles her head enough to give his wrist a sniff. "I wasn't aware you were coming," he says apologetically. He's still in his pajamas but thankfully Sam doesn't seem to care.

Sam gives Cas a quick wave before heading into the kitchen. "Yeah, sorry. Got here a little earlier than I thought," he shouts over his shoulder. He hears Cas enter the kitchen and turns, offering a sheepish smile. "I might've gotten a little ahead of myself."

"That's quite alright," Castiel says, yawning and shifting Elle up in his grip. He adjusts her so she's nestled against his chest, her snuffling and soft whines for a bottle quieted a little as she gnaws on a fist and watches Sam move around the kitchen. Without having to say anything, Sam reaches up for a bottle and formula, mixing one up before Castiel can gently nudge him aside. He switches Elle to the cook of his arm and leans against the counter as he offers Elle her bottle, watching Sam go back to what he was doing, pulling things from bags and opening and closing cabinets to get things out.

He chuckles to himself, making a face at Elle as she sucks down her formula with Winchester enthusiasm, fingertips white as she grips her bottle tight. "Uncle Sam is a bit of a mess, isn't he Ellie?" he murmurs to her, tapping her nose gently. She gives him a gummy grin around the nipple for a moment before returning to her serious task of emptying it.

"Am not," Sam mutters under his breath, clearing a spot in the 'fridge for the turkey. It cost extra for the fresh one (not to mention the organic, free-range label), but he didn't have the time to defrost one. He doesn't have to look to know that Elle is probably grinning around the nipple of her bottle like her idiot Alpha father. He's not sure what to think about that, really, knowing that his months-old niece is so much like Dean already that she's mocking him, too. Fantastic.

Dean wanders into the kitchen and carefully pries Elle from Cas, the bottle and baby transferring hands smoothly with practice. He hips checks Cas towards the doorway. "I got her, go get dressed." As much as he likes Cas in his jammies, he knows Cas prefers to be 'properly dressed' around company. Even if 'company' meant Sam or anyone else that's pack because Cas is weird and proper like that. He makes a face at Elle, laughing and swiping a thumb along her chin when she gives him a gummy smile and gurgles a giggle through her formula, dribbling some.

"So," Dean says, drawing the word out until Sam turns around with a huff. But once Sam sees his face, the ticked-off, put upon expression drops off his face and he stills, standing up taller and almost looking concerned. He waves it off, he didn't mean to freak his brother out. "Big day."

Sam nods slowly, inching back until his butt hits the counter so he can lean on it. It's not often he sees Dean looking unsettled. Nervous. Even Elle is looking at him, small eyebrows drawn together, probably confused by the mixed signals between Dean's expression and scent. "Yup," he says when Dean remains quiet, looking at Elle instead of at him. "Lots'a people gonna be here."

"Yup," Dean says back, wiping another dribble off Elle's chin. She's generally a pretty neat eater, preferring her food to be in her belly than on her face and clothes. He pulls the empty bottle from her mouth when she sucks it dry and chews on the rubber nipple. He sighs, rolling his eyes when Sam looks ready to leap across the kitchen and hug him. He bounces a little and pats at Elle's back. "Simmer down, Sammy. I'm not about to freak out or anything, okay?" Sam relaxes. A little. "I'm just..." he waves a hand around, making a face.

Sam huffs a soft laugh. "Nervous," he finishes for his brother, not even bothering making it a question.

"Sorta," Dean admits. "I mean, the last time I saw any of them I was kicking them outta the hospital before they could see Cas or the pup." He wants to feel bad about it, he does, but he can't quite manage it. Part of him growls that if they actually gave a shit, they'd have seen Cas within the last 4 years or so, not come sniffing around the moment they heard about Elle.

Sam snorts and rubs at his chin. "Well, yeah, that'll make things fun. But, hey, at least it'll finally be over with." Dean mutters something under his breath that he's fairly certain sounds like 'ho-fuckin'-rah'.

Of course, once Dean sees the half dozen pies (2 each of pumpkin, pecan and sweet potato, because Dean is a freakin' glutton and Sam wants to make sure there's enough for other people to manage a piece before Dean stuffs himself to bursting), he's even calmer. Perky, even; walking over an inspecting them, bouncing Elle on his hip and telling her that she can have a piece once she gets at least one tooth.

Cas comes back in and kicks Dean out of the kitchen before he can drool all over the pies. Sam just laughs and rolls his eyes when Dean goes with a sniff, lifting his chin like he's actually offended and muttering to Elle about how watching football with Benny was better than hanging out with mean daddy and rude uncle Sammy anyway. By the time Gabe gets there and they're just waiting for the turkey to finish, most of Cas' pack has arrived, clustered around in weird little groups.

Dean does his best to make the rounds, make introductions, show Elle off and work the room. He's actually surprised how many people ask to hold her (instead of just grabbing for her) and how cool Elle is with all the attention from new people. Of course, by the time Balthazar gets her, Dean can't even pretend to be sorry she vomits on his velvet deep v-neck shirt and starts crying, a flailing fist getting the Beta right in the nose.

"Sorry, man," Dean says, grinning openly. Balthazar shrugs and hands Elle back over, efficiently and quickly, before anything else happens. Dean almost wants to like the guy a little when Balthazar chuckles, fingers pinching the vomit-soaked shirt away from his skin and playfully wags a finger at a wide-eyed Elle. "Uh, wanna borrow something?" Dean asks, eyeing the stained shirt. He doesn't know squat about velvet (seriously, who wears a shirt made of velvet?) but he's pretty sure it's ruined. Plus, it can't feel (or smell) good. Elle just looks on, contentedly gnawing on her fist now and staring at Balthazar from the safety of his hip.

He comes back a few moments later with one of Cas' shirts, a tiny nugget of glee bubbling up and threatening to get him laughing when Balthazar looks at the T-shirt, mouth pinched into a thin line. The soiled shirt is tossed at him and Dean laughs aloud when the Beta rolls his eyes, heaves a put upon sigh and wriggles into the T-shirt. He hands Elle back over, knowing the screen-printed sock monkey will have her rapt attention and Cas' lingering scent on it will help settle Elle, too.

Once he's sure Elle and Balthazar are getting along OK (marveling that the Beta has grown on him despite being kind of a dick), he wanders off to find Cas. It doesn't take him long and he's grinning to find his Omega in Elle's room, showing off pictures and who knows what other pup-related crap to a large gathering of people crammed into the tiny room. He knows he had been a little worried about having so many people here, meeting practically Cas' entire pack in one shot, during a damn holiday.

But, it's been kind of awesome, once that tense moment at the door with Lucifer (_seriously?_) and Michael was smoothed over with a few beers and a Gabriel-chaperoned round of apologies. He hadn't been able to keep a grudge once they'd been able to agree there were just things older brothers, Alphas especially, did for their pack. By the time they're finally eating and squished in around the tables, he's really glad they did this.

Dean catches Sam's attention, ready to have a nice brotherly caring moment... and sucks his teeth, rolling his eyes, when his little brother just gives him a smug face, 'I told you so' practically oozing across the table at him. He's tempted to flip Sam off but he's distracted by Cas' full-on happy smile and grabbing his hand under the table. He relaxes back into his chair, rubbing his full belly and gives Cas' hand a squeeze before his Omega goes back to talking with Gabriel and Jo about plans for Christmas.

He's kind of looking forward to it.


End file.
